Eclipse
by Wacko12
Summary: A combination of "All Day and Night" and "Rising Tide" When two people closes to Naruto are killed before his eyes, Naruto awakens the Rinnegan and is taken from Konoha by hidden allies. Now watch as Naruto grows leading a group of powerful shinobi in their quest to bring peace to the world. Parings for Naruto undecided and no flames please
1. Prologue: Loss and Eyes

**So here is the new version and combined story of "All Day and Night" and "Rising Tide" I hope you all like it just the same. Anyway read, review and enjoy!**** No flames please. Also just to let you know the other two stories will be deleted later on once everyone adjusts to this story**

Hello = Talking/Jutsu

_Hello = Thinking_

**Hello = Bijuu/Summoning**

_**Hello = Thinking for Bijuu and Summoning**_

**(Eight Years after the Kyuubi's Attack)**

A short blond haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks along with a sad look on his face was sitting alone on a swing watching the other kids play. He had always tried to join in their fun and play with them but they had always said they were not allowed to play with him. Even the kids at the Academy seemed to be extra cautious or simply avoid him. Along with their parents and other people of the village would always sneer at him or chase him away. He had no idea why and it would always hurt when he was alone and no one wanted to be with him besides Teuchi and Ayame who owned a ramen stand.

Naruto was still sitting on the swing contemplating whether or not he could find a way to join in the other kid's game when he heard a mean voice from behind him. "Hey, you're one of those weird people with no pupils who think they are a noble or something. So do you think you are better than us huh" the voice said.

Naruto turned around in the swing and saw three older boys bullying a girl from his class, he remembered trying to talk to her once but she went red and was unable to respond so Naruto just figured she was like everyone else and wanted him to leave her alone. 'What do they think they are doing to her? Her name was Hinata wasn't it? She looks so scared, maybe I should help her out. Its not right to attack someone who can't fight back.' Naruto thought as he got off the swing and started to make his way over to where the bullies were now forcing Hinata to bow and apologize for something.

"Hey what do you guy's think you are doing, leave her alone" Naruto ordered as busting into the clearing.

"What the, oh look she has a little boyfriend" one of the bullies taunted.

"Hey, isn't that the kid our parents said to stay away from, he doesn't look scary to me, he is just as short as this one" the other bully said pushing Hinata to the ground.

"I said leave her alone" Naruto yelled and jumped up punching the bully who had just pushed Hinata to the ground in the face.

"Alright, we will let your little girlfriend go, but you are going to pay for that" the Bully replied and punched Naruto in the gut forcing him to kneel and was unable to block all of the punches that were sent at him.

Hinata watched in horror as the bullies were beating down her crush relentlessly. 'Oh no, Naruto-kun is being hurt because of me! What do I do?' She asked as she tried to get up and help the blonde hair boy.

A few seconds later there was a voice that shouted, "Hinata-sama!" The three bullies looked up and saw an older Hyuuga, a boy, running towards them. After delivering one more blow to Naruto they ran off in the opposite direction just as Ko, Hinata's bodyguard, approached the said girl. "Hinata-sama! Thank Kami you're alright!" Ko said as he helped the little girl up.

"Please Ko, he needs your help" Hinata said pointing to where Naruto lay still unconscious on the ground.

"Hinata-sama, get away from that... that thing at once!" Ko ordered as he looked at the boy with disgust.

"But he is hurt, he might need to be taken to the hospital" Hinata said.

"That is of no concern of yours, or mine, he got himself hurt it is not our obligation to take care of that thing" Ku said.

"But he got hurt to save me, we should help him" Hinata said bordering on tears.

"I will not help that boy, now come on we need to get you home, just forget that you ever saw the boy, I am sure he won't bother you again" Ko said as he pulled Hinata from the area. She could only look back at the place Naruto was slowly regaining consciousness worried if he was going to be okay.

It was another thirty minutes before Naruto was able to crawl over to a tree to support himself to stand. "Why, what did I do, why wouldn't she help me? I tried to save her from those bullies, why does everyone hate me so much?" Naruto said to himself not caring if anyone was around or not. By the time Naruto finally found the strength to begin his walk home the sun had long since set and only the streetlights on the corner of every street lit his way. Fortunately he bumped into someone and even better it was someone he knew.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi who owned the ramen stand exclaimed. "What on earth happened to you?" She asked worriedly as she looked at the bruised boy.

Naruto didn't reply so instead Ayame took his hand. "C'mon we're going back to my place to fix you up. I'll also have dad fix you up some ramen. How does that sound?" She said.

Naruto looked up and nodded. "Thanks Ayame-neechan" He said.

An hour later the two arrived at the ramen owner's home, the said man welcomed Naruto in gladly and quickly after seeing his bruised face. As Ayame helped patched Naruto up Teuchi was preparing dinner. An hour later Naruto was sitting with the Ichiraku family at the dinner table and was slowly eating some of the ramen due to his bruised face. As he ate he explained what happened with him the bullies, the Hyuuga girl who always seems to turn red whenever he's in her presence.

When Ayame heard that she giggled. "Oh Naruto-kun! From what you're saying it sounds like she has a crush on you, not hate you." She said with a giggle.

Naruto blinked, taking that in. "She likes me?" He asked in shock, never really expecting that. Due to the fact that people would always scorn him or try and hit him, Naruto had little experience in socializing.

Ayame giggled. "You have a lot to learn about girls Naruto-kun." She said teasingly while her father rolled his eyes. Naruto just sat there thinking of what Ayame just said before returning back to his food.

The three spent a good two hours joking around. Naruto for once in his life was enjoying himself greatly, the feeling of being with people who care about you. Sure he had hanged out with Ayame and her father before at their ramen stand but it felt really good to really be with them in their house, like he was part of the family. Soon Naruto began to get sleepy and Ayame's father refused to have him go back home so late so he let Naruto stay with them for the night, which made Naruto very happy.

An hour or so later Naruto was sleeping in the guest room, a smile on his face as he slept for the first time in eight years. But he was soon woken up when he heard a crash downstairs. At first Naruto thought that Teuchi or Ayame were up and so ignored it. But when he heard people's voices, voices he did not recognized he got up to investigate. He opened the door a crack just in time to see Teuchi walk downstairs in a shirt and shorts. Behind him was Ayame who wore a nightgown underneath a jacket. Suddenly the voices became louder and were joined by Teuchi and Ayame. "What the hell are you three doing here?" Naruto heard Teuchi asked.

"We're here for the demon brat! Now hand him over!" One of the unfamiliar voices shouted.

Naruto finally had the courage to walk out of his room and looked down the stairs. What he saw made him very nervous, not for himself but for the old man and his daughter. Standing downstairs were three shinobi, one jonin and two chunins. Each one had a kunai in their hands. Despite their intimidating appearance, Teuchi stood his ground. "Do not call Naruto that! He isn't a demon! He is a sweet young boy who has been abused by bastards like you, not get out of my house before I notify the Hokage of this!" He shouted raising a broom in his hand.

The jonin smirked and took a step forward with his kunai raised. This caused Naruto to gasp but the other people in the house heard him. The moment the three shinobi saw him the jonin shouted. "There he is! Get him!" And he charged forward…only to be knocked back by Teuchi who struck him in the face with his broom. The two chunin moved forward to attack while Teuchi took a stance despite knowing he was no match for these ninjas. "Ayame run and get Naruto out of here! Inform the Hokage!" He shouted as he started swinging his broom wildly to push the chunins back.

Ayame hesitated for a moment but soon ran up the stairs and grabbed Naruto's hand. "Wait what about Teuchi-jiji?" Naruto asked frantically.

Ayame didn't say anything just kept running to the back door, tightening her grip on Naruto. However they winced when they heard Teuchi give off a painful scream followed by something hitting the floor with a thud. Suddenly the jonin appeared in front of them with a scowl on his face. "Give us the brat bitch!" He shouted as he walked forward.

Ayame pulled Naruto behind her and shook her head, a defiant look on her face. As she began backing up Naruto was taken from her by one of the chunin, a little bit of blood on his face. Ayame spun around to help Naruto when the other chunin lunged forward and stabbed her in the heart. "Ayame-neesan!" Naruto cried in horror as the said girl fell to her knees, a small trickle of blood going down her lip and the life leaving her eyes. But before she fell to the ground she gave Naruto one last smile. "I love you little brother." She said before she collapsed dead.

Naruto worlds shattered, hearing Ayame call him her little brother was too much. His body fell limp as he stopped struggling against his captives, the lifeless bodies of Teuchi and Ayame burned into his memory. _'Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-neesan, I loved you guys like you were my family,' _thought Naruto with head down, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes. _'These heartless bastards took away my only true family from me!' _unknown to anyone but Kurama, something inside of Naruto was awakening, something long thought to be myth.

"How does it feel demon, to have those you care for taken from you? Now you know the pain you brought to this village, and now we will take our revenge for you have done. Guys, hold him up, I won't to see the life leave him when I kill him." The two chunin holding Naruto smirked at their superiors command before they forced Naruto into a standing position, his hair still shadowing his eyes.

Suddenly all three ninjas froze when they felt a massive killing intent coming from the boy. The chunins holding him were so shocked that they even let go of Naruto; however Naruto did not crash on the floor, he stood in place with his head still down. Before any of them could react Naruto shot his head up and they were shocked to see his eyes had changed. No longer were they a warm dark blue but now a purple-greyish color with ripples and a small black pupil dot in the middle. Suddenly Naruto let out a war cry and lunged at the jonin who screamed in terror followed by the chunins.

A few minutes later the house was entirely silent. All but one of the occupants lay dead inside, the survivor none other then Naruto Uzumaki who was passed out on the floor. His tear stained face still wet with fresh tears going down his cheeks. He never did notice the hooded man that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and whisk him, along with the bodies of Teuchi and Ayame, away.

**(Underground Location)**

A few hours later Naruto awoke to a new surrounding. No longer was he inside the house of Teuchi and Ayame; now he was inside what appeared to be a cave of some sort. There were a few lit torches strapped to the cave's walls but not even that helped Naruto to see things clearly.

"Ugh! W-what happened?" Naruto asked himself as he rubbed his head. Suddenly the memories of what transpired that night came flooding into his head. "Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-jiji, no" He murmured as he began to cry.

"I see that you're awake." A mysterious yet calming voice said.

Naruto paused from crying as he looked up to find the source of the voice. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. Finally he saw something move in the shadows coming towards him. It was a man and he was almost as old as the Sandaime Hokage, with wrinkles on his face and his arms and legs very thin that you could see the bones a little. His attire consisted of a simple blue cloak with its hood currently down, revealing his face. He had dark purple eyes and spiky light, pale red hair, with two bangs going down the side of his face and a ponytail behind his head that went down to the man's back. He wore a black kimono underneath a dark blue cloak that he wore like a cape and brown sandals. In his left hand was a wooden walking staff with a large round top with a swirl carved into it on both sides. He looked down at Naruto with a kind smile on his face, reminding Naruto even more of the old Hokage. "I'm glad to see that no permanent damage was done to you during your ride here."

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked a little fearfully.

"Who am I?" The man repeated as he rubbed his chin. "Hm, yes I suppose that it's only natural that you don't know me. Kami the teachings of Konoha sure have gone down over the decades. You are in the academy right?" The man asked Naruto only to receive a no from the boy. "You're not? Well I guess that just means that the Monkey Gaki never told you."

The man summoned a chair out of nowhere and sat down, making himself comfortable. "Now what I'm about to tell you will shock you greatly young one. But you must promise to hear me out and not to jump into any rash conclusions, understood?" Naruto nodded, allowing the older man to continue. "My name is Sadahiko Uzumaki, brother-in-law to the Shodaime Hokage as well as his sensei. Also I was the clan head during his time of the Uzumaki clan and finally your great grandfather."

There was a long moment of silence between the two, with each Uzumaki staring at the other. Finally it was Naruto that broke it…by fainting.

Sadahiko sighed. "Well that was sort of expected. Wonder how Yujin is doing on his end?"

**(Back in Konoha)**

The anxiety that Hiruzen Sarutobi was feeling right now was enough to make a normal old man die of a heart attack. Of course Hiruzen wasn't your ordinary old man, unless being the student of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage, a veteran of all three Shinobi World Wars, the teacher of three of Konoha's finest shinobi, and being hailed as the God of Shinobi, counted as normal then who knows what didn't.

What made the Sandaime Hokage so stiff was that one Naruto Uzumaki, his surrogate grandson, as well as the son of the late Yondaime Hokage and the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, had been missing for over five days. The first two days Hiruzen had been unaware of Naruto's disappearance due to the fact that the ANBU he had assign to guard the boy that day were some of the many that scorned the blonde boy's existence and thus left him to fend for himself. That of course earned them a long time under Ibiki's care.

The third day was when he had sent one of his more loyal ANBU, Weasel, to search for the young Uzumaki. Weasel had checked every area that Naruto liked to go to or where he hid but could not find the young blond. During his search he realized that the owners of Naruto's favorite ramen stand had not been seen since Naruto had disappeared. So of course Weasel went to their house and he was shocked to find the horrible mangled bodies of two chunins and a jonin inside. He also noticed faint blood that he confirmed belonged to Teuchi and Ayame but not their bodies. When Hiruzen learned of this, the Hokage feared two things: A group of narrow-minded people barged into the Ichiraku's household, killed them and killed Naruto or it might have been ROOT that killed the ramen owners and took Naruto away. Dog, another loyal ANBU and skilled tracker confirmed that no other scents were at the scene and that he could find no trace of Naruto's scent.

Suddenly two said ANBU appeared before him, kneeling. The taller one had gravity defying grey hair and wore a dog mask while the shorter one had raven black hair tied into a ponytail and wore a weasel mask. "Any luck, Dog? Weasel?" Hiruzen asked.

Weasel, who had a young but monotone voice, replied first, "No Hokage-sama, my team could not find Naruto anywhere within the village."

Dog, who had a lazy yet serious voice, was next, "No Hokage-sama we're still searching for any scents of Naruto Uzumaki but we have yet to find him outside the village and are still looking within the Fire Country."

"Damn it" Hiruzen murmured to himself as he took a smoke of his pipe. He needed to think of something before other villages took notice of the absence of a jinchuuriki. "Weasel you may wait outside while the others in here are dismissed, I need to talk to Dog alone but I will summon you shortly after." Weasel nodded and shunshin off followed by the rest of the ANBU hidden in the room. Activating the privacy seals in the office, Hiruzen then looked at Dog. "Dog I want you and a team of ANBU that you trust the most to look for Jiraiya and inform him of the situation and have him come here to speak with me." Dog nodded but Hiruzen continued, "Also find Tsunade and tell her of what has happened and that we need her here right away, I'll deal with any debts that she owes when she arrives."

Dog, though no one could see it, raised an eyebrow. "Hokage-sama, I understand Jiraiya-sama because he was Minato-sensei's sensei, but why Tsunade-sama? I don't think she'll return even if you yourself went to go get her."

Hiruzen sighed and rubbed his eyes. "She will once she learns that not only her godson is alive but that he is missing too."

Dog AKA Kakashi Hatake, eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at this. He knew that Jiraiya had been named Naruto's godfather but due to his spy network Jiraiya couldn't raise Naruto or take him with him on his journeys. Though he figured that the Toad Sage probably sent Naruto money so he could feed himself, but Tsunade? "Hokage-sama, if I may ask, when was Tsunade-sama named Naruto's godmother? I was never aware of this."

"I'm sure you weren't." Hiruzen said. True he shouldn't be saying this kind of things to others, but Kakashi was one of the few people that Hiruzen could really trust what with all the corruption going on in Konoha lately. And this was his sensei's son they were talking about. "However you are aware of the relation between the Senju clan and the Uzumaki clan?" Kakashi nodded. "Well though I don't know the details Kushina apparently filled the gape in Tsunade's heart after her brother and lover, along with her other relatives died when Kushina became the next jinchuuriki. I would almost say that their relationship was like mother and daughter. I found out from Tsunade when she came by once to hide from her debts when Kushina came by and told her the news of her being pregnant. The reason is that Kushina wanted Tsunade to be her child's godmother, and probably to make sure Jiraiya didn't corrupt him too."

Kakashi nodded but one question still remained. "Hokage-sama, you said that 'once she learns that her godson is alive.' Are you saying that…?"

The Hokage's hat lowered, covering Hiruzen's face, as if it was trying to hide the old man's shame. "Tsunade had arrived three days after the Kyuubi's attack, wanting to meet Kushina and little Naruto. After seeing the state of the village she came up to me and asked what had become of her cousin and child. Now during that time everything was still chaotic and Naruto's status hadn't been leaked out to the public, but I was having mixed feelings of how to answer her. On one hand she might take Naruto with her since she knew how jinchuuriki were treated. The other she would stay in the village to raise him. But when I already told her that Kushina had died, she went into a depression so deep that I didn't think she would be capable of raising a child in her current mental state. So in a rash and foolish decision I lied to her about Naruto having died as well, thus causing her to leave the village forever."

There was a long silence between the two, both reeling in the information that was just said. Finally Kakashi asked, "Hokage-sama if I may speak freely?"

The Sandaime had a good idea of what he was going to say so merely nodded his head, prompting Kakashi to speak his thoughts. "I have to say that was a fucked up idea." Kakashi deadpanned. Hiruzen merely let out a sigh in agreement and then he dismissed Kakashi and summoned Weasel soon afterwards. As he was discussing a separate topic with the young Uchiha he prayed that he wouldn't be given terrible beating from Tsunade. However unbeknownst to him, two red eyes in the wall were watching everything that had happened and the being that those eyes belonged too thought, _'Sadahiko-sama must know of this development.'_ Before vanishing from the wall.

**(Back with the Sadahiko and Naruto)**

Naruto woke up once again to find Sadahiko staring at him patiently. "Glad to see you among the living again kid." He said jokingly.

Naruto didn't reply, he just merely got up and had his head down. Sadahiko didn't have to be a Yamanaka to figure out what was going through the boy's mind. Moving slowly Sadahiko placed a hand on Naruto's, said boy didn't even react to the touch.

"Naruto" Sadahiko said, "I know that you have a lot of questions and I will answer them. I'm also sorry that I couldn't be there for you or for your family. Maybe if I had…or if our clan wasn't…" Sadahiko seemed to be having more trouble saying these words to even himself then saying it to Naruto. But before he could continue Naruto spoke.

"I still don't understand anything and I've just lost two people I considered family." A tear fell from Naruto's eyes. "But I'm willing to listen to you if you're telling the truth."

Sadahiko nodded as he let go of Naruto's hand and began the details of their clan's history.

Two hours later Sadahiko had finished explaining everything that Naruto needed to know about his lineage. When he was done Naruto had a look of awe on his face. He couldn't believe how powerful his clan was. Sadahiko first told him a bit of the Rikudou Sennin and how he had three sons, each having inherited something from their father. The eldest son, Shikken, inherited his father's eyes along with his powerful chakra and spiritual energy and eventually founded the Uchiha clan. The middle son, Iyasu, was born with his father's "body", including great life force and physical energy and would found the Senju Clan.

And the third and youngest son, Rekishi, had his father's blood along with his enhanced instincts and mental energy and later founded the Uzumaki clan. Coincidentally Rekishi, with his unique and strong blood, also gain special chakra, longevity and vitality, which passed onto his descendants. The Uzumaki clan grew larger than their two cousin clans and was skilled fuinjutsu users. In fact they skills in the art was so great that it took the combine force of several village five years to crush their village in the Third Shinobi World War. And though that part was saddening, it was washed away when Sadahiko told him how many of their clansmen survived the genocide, scattered across the world, along with thousands of their scrolls, weapons and seals were hidden away from uninvited eyes was just…incredible.

"Whoa…" Was all Naruto could said, earning a chuckle from Sadahiko.

"Yes our clan was very powerful and our kin resilient even in the face of death. You should be proud of your heritage Naruto." Sadahiko said.

"Yeah…" Naruto murmured as he noticed something weird when he finally looked at Sadahiko. "Hey hijiji, what is that large golden stuff all around you?" Naruto asked.

Sadahiko smiled before taking out a small piece of a mirror. "That would be chakra, or mine more specifically though chakra is usually blue mine is gold. And the reason you can see it is because of this." He said handing the mirror to Naruto.

Naruto took the mirror and looked at his face. His eyes, well he thinks there his eyes, widened at what he sees. "Whoa! My eyes look freaky, but awesome at the same time." Naruto said with an awe expression on his face.

The old man chuckled. "I'm glad you like them Naruto-kun, and you should know they belonged to Hagoromo Otsutsuki, also known as the Rikudou Sennin, the founder of ninjutsu. The eyes you possess are called the Rinnegan, the most powerful dojutsu in history."

Naruto looked up at the old man in amazement. "Cool! So does that mean I'll be able to be an awesome shinobi hijiji?" He asked.

Sadahiko nodded but then frowned. "Yes but it also means you have a great responsibility on your shoulder Naruto-kun." When the boy gave him a quizzical look the sage sighed. "You see it was the Sage's goal to bring peace to the Elemental Nations, but that really never happen. And now there is a great darkness approaching that threatens everything that we've have strived to create. Its up to you Naruto-kun to bring peace to this world in his stead."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, confused. "What? Why? Why do I have to do it?"

"Because Naruto you possess not just the Rinnegan but also the Sage's memories and his will, you're literally his reincarnation as it was foretold from the texts by Rekishi-sama when he last spoke to his father. His father, the Sage said that is when the eyes of the Uchiha, the body of the Senju and the blood of the Uzumaki, become once more, that person will inherit the true Rinnegan, the memories of the Sage and power unimaginable. You're the only person now who can bring peace to this world Naruto-kun." Sadahiko said. He noticed that Naruto was still unsure of this but the elder Uzumaki continued. "Naruto if you cannot bring peace, then you could protect those who are defenseless against evil and bring justice to the wicked and make sure that no other child loses a love one. I believe that the man and his daughter gave their lives because they saw good in you, and a power that can be used to protect others as well."

Naruto looked down at his hands and thought carefully at what the man was saying. It was a lot for an eight-year old to take in. However a part of himself knew that he had to do this and that it was the best way for people to recognize him. Finally his mind would go back to the still forms of Ayame and Teuchi. He didn't want to let anyone down like that again. With a determine look in his eyes Naruto looked up at his ancestor. "Okay hijiji, what do I have to do?" Naruto asked.

Sadahiko smiled at his great grandson before standing up and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "For now you must rest and gather your strength for a while. I need to sort some things out first that will be helpful for you in the future since I can't leave this place for the reason I'll die if I do. Then when I deem so we'll begin your training." And with that Sadahiko walked off towards the room's door while Naruto heeded his great grandfather's advice and lied back down in his bed, eyes already closing with thoughts of what the future would bring and a silent vow to the spirits of his two beloved people. "Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-neechan, I promise I will become strong so that no one else loses a love one. I won't let your deaths be for nothing, I'll make you two proud!" Naruto murmured to himself before he drifted off to sleep.

**So what do you think? I know it sounds like the beginning of "Rising Tide" but remember this is a combination of that story and "All Day and Night". Another reason is that so I can add things to the story later on more suited to my liking. I'm still not sure if Naruto will have interaction if any with the Rookie 12 and opinions on that would be nice. Also Naruto's group will be a mercenary/vigilant group though I've might have said that before and they will all be OC, not Canon unless someone is able to make a valid point of using Canon Characters. Anyway review!**

**Wacko12**


	2. Five Years Later: The New Group

**Second Chapter of "Eclipse" I hope you all enjoy it and FYI this is a time skip to five years so now Naruto is thirteen and has recruited a lot of people. Also another heads up is that they're all OC because I thought that would be easier on me when I keep doing this story because I feel its easier for me to work with OC then Canon Characters so please don't complain. Also I hope you like the name for Naruto's group I came up with, took me a while too. Anyway read, review and enjoy!**

**Konoha (Five Years After Naruto's Disappearance)**

Much in Konoha had changed over the five years since Naruto's disappearance and the death of the Ichiraku, besides the numerous arrests of people who openly celebrated the 'demon's' departure. A year after his disappearance Itachi Uchiha had massacred his entire clan, secretly on the orders of the Elders and reluctantly the Hokage to stop the clan's coup, and then fled becoming a missing-nin. The only survivors of the slaughter were his younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, his mother Mikoto Uchiha and his newborn baby sister Rika Uchiha. Itachi's reasons for sparring those three was because Sasuke and Rika were only children and were unaware of what the clan had been planning and thus were innocent. That and Itachi could not bring himself to kill the two whom he loved more then the village and his clan. Mikoto was spared because Itachi knew someone that he could trust to take care of his brother and sister and who else but his own mother.

While Mikoto was okay and took on her late husband's duties as clan head her youngest son Sasuke has now become focused on killing his older brother and avenging the Uchiha clan. Though Mikoto believed that the real reason was because her youngest son feared that Itachi would target her and Rika again and that was something Sasuke couldn't allow.

That wasn't all that changed, a few months after Naruto's disappearance Tsunade Senju had returned followed by her apprentice Shizune, her late lover's niece. The question of her return was answered when loud noises could be heard within the Hokage Mansion, followed by objects smashing and a few items being thrown out the window: Tsunade Senju as well as Jiraiya were the demon brat's godparents. Though the word demon brat was taboo towards Tsunade who would beat the crap out of anyone that said it within ear ranged. And that was after she scolded and beat her sensei and Jiraiya respectively. And she was not pleased that she had been lied too of Naruto's suppose death on the night of his birth, his treatment while he lived in Konoha and now the fact that he was gone. Needless to say she didn't speak to her sensei and former teammate for the rest of the year while hunting down members of the Civilian Council, the authors of Naruto's misery and several other people.

Things had settled down after that year and again after the Uchiha clan massacre two years prior to present day. Konoha had managed to remain strong despite the loss of the majority of one of their great clans. With Tsunade, having calm down and somewhat forgiven Hiruzen and Jiraiya, was put in charge of the hospital and had managed to form her medical-nin program she had wanted to create back in the Second Shinobi World War. The rest of the village have gone about their daily lives and Jiraiya has continued working with his spy network, keeping Hiruzen in touch with the changes in the world as well as any possible sightings of Naruto.

Sadly there hasn't been that much news on that front though Jiraiya has informed the Sandaime Hokage of three important things that the Toad Sage has discovered. One was concerning Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade's former teammate, a member of the Sannin, Hiruzen's third student and a dangerous S-rank missing-nin. From what the Toad Sage had discovered the man had formed his own village within the Land of Rice Fields, calling it Otogakure. Jiraiya suspected that it might not really be a village but more like numerous hidden bases for the Snake Sannin's forces. He was still looking into it but while doing so takes us to Jiraiya's second discovery.

Akatsuki, a mercenary organization that comprised of S-rank missing-nin, shinobi with powers equal to a kage and could destroy a single small nation apparently. Also Jiraiya found out that Orochimaru use to be a member of this group before leaving for his own goals and with that in mind you know that the other members would be formidable. The group had only been taken on missions and bounties for money but lately they've been having an unhealthy interest in the jinchuuriki, which is why Jiraiya was doubling his efforts to find Naruto.

The third bit was another group called Nisshoku (Eclipse). At first glance they could be considered a group of mercenaries similar to the Akatsuki though their actions for the past four years would prove otherwise. According to Jiraiya's reports along with performing usual bounty hunting and taking on jobs, Nisshoku had been directly responsible for assisting in overthrowing corrupted governments, stopping numerous bandit groups and other things such as underworld business, wiping out missing-nin, ending slave trades and other illegal activities. They had gain a lot of influence in smaller nations and minor villages, most likely getting in the good graces of their leaders. Recent rumors were that Nisshoku was assisting the Kiri rebels in their civil war, indirectly or directly Jiraiya wasn't sure yet. Jiraiya had yet to learn anything else about them except for that and that the members wear cloaks similar to Akatsuki except with different designs. Other then that nothing else, no names of members or numbers, not even a picture of them either despite all the things they've done.

His thoughts were put to a halt when his office door cracked open, allowing his secretary's head to poke through. "Hokage-sama, the jonins are here for team assignments." She said respectively.

Hiruzen nodded and filed away the rest of Jiraiya's reports into a secret compartment. Then he pulled out the papers with the teams of this year's graduation group. "Thank you, you may let them in now." The elder Hokage said.

An hour or two later Hiruzen was finishing up the team assignments and was now saying the last three teams. "Team 10 led by Asuma Sarutobi will consist of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi. Team 9 is still in circulation so will move onto the next team. Team 8 led by Kurenai Yuhi will have Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. And finally Team 7 led by Kakashi Hatake will compose of Sasuke Uchiha, the transfer student Sai and Sakura Haruno. If there are any questions please say so and I will meet with you later. Also Kakashi I want you to stay behind for a moment. The rest of you are dismissed."

Once all the jonins were gone, leaving only Kakashi and Hiruzen the silver hair jonin looked at his leader. "You wanted to speak with me Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

Hiruzen nodded with a serious look on his face appearing. "Yes a request from Mikoto actually concerning young Sasuke-kun." The Hokage said. Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow but said nothing, letting the Hokage continue. "She wants you to make sure he doesn't do anything rash as well as being treated by a prince from the villagers since the Civilian Council is already trying to push her and her children to go through the CRA when they're older and she fears that their attempts to pamper him and Rika-chan will cause Sasuke-kun to do something foolish. She's not saying to play favorites just to merely help him calm down a bit."

"I understand" Kakashi said. "I think being on a team and interacting with his future teammates might help out a bit to get rid of his rage."

"Mikoto was thinking along the same lines too." Hiruzen said before adding in with a small smile, "She mentioned that it worked great for Kushina when she, Mikoto and Hitomi were genins under Tsunade-hime. So she figured it might be the same for Sasuke-kun. Also she would like to be informed when he awakens the sharingan too." Kakashi gave a nod before being dismissed.

**Elsewhere in Fire Country**

Two people could be seen walking through a forest. Both were dressed in the same attire as they walked side by side, which was a long dark red cloak, stopping at their knees, revealing their long black sandals. The cloak also came with blue trims that went around the bottom of the cloak, their sleeve collars, neck collars and the center front where the zipper was. Both cloaks also had hoods too but were off and revealing the two people's faces. Also on the back of the cloak was a large black dot with white lines in it forming a swirl, giving it the appearance of a whirlpool.

Both were males but of obvious different height, with one of them being twice the size then a normal size human adult. The larger one appeared to have been wearing armor underneath his cloak, as shining black gauntlets could be seen underneath his sleeves. The gauntlets had spikes on the knuckles and the man wore grey gloves underneath them. He also wore leg bracers as well of the same color that also covered his ankles too. Covering his head and face was a black helmet that only revealed the man's orange eyes and his mouth and a small portion of his skin. Finally strapped to his back was a two-handed grey double-headed battleaxe.

The other man who despite being of normal height looked small to his large companion. This one had tan skin with unruly black hair that was trimmed at the sides and front, grew in the back towards the man's neck. He had dark golden eyes that seemed to light up now and then. He had nothing else worth mentioning except he had silver wristbands, two on the left wrist and one on the right wrist, with the latter having a chain attached to it and earrings on both ears shaped like screws and nuts.

The larger man spoke first. "I wonder how further this place is?" He asked.

Smaller one looked up at his companion. "Our target is an S-rank missing-nin who use to be a well respected Iwa Captain during the Third Shinobi World War before defecting. I would not be surprise if his base were in the middle of nowhere in order to avoid its discovery Kanjo-san."

The taller man now indentified as Kanjo raised an eyebrow. "Former Iwa Captain huh? Then he's probably jonin level too though I wonder why he became a missing-nin then." He said

His companion kept looking forward but he did respond. "Apparently during the war several of his friends were killed by Minato Namikaze AKA the Yellow Flash. He was furious and wanted to kill the Yellow Flash and destroy Konoha to avenge his friend's death. However the Sandaime Tsuchikage refused, since he knew that with war there is death. That and Iwa didn't have the forces at the time to even launch such an attack since they were still recovering. So the Iwa captain went rogue and took with him several other shinobi who agreed with his desire for revenge."

"So he's attacking caravans and merchants heading towards Earth Country trying to antagonize the country and Iwagakure, making them think that its Konoha's doing?" Kanjo asked for confirmation.

"Yes so our mission is to kill him, stop his operations to prevent another war, raid anything of use from his base and maybe even turn him in for the reward money too." The second man said before he stopped walking mid step.

Kanjo noticed this and stopped next to his partner. "Something wrong Ryoiki?" Kanjo asked.

Ryoiki was silent for a moment before moving at a speed that only someone above jonin-level could follow, raised his right hand and then from his outstretched pointer finger and middle finger, fired a quick burst of chakra in the shape of an arrow the size of a child. The arrow flew into the air before striking a large boulder and obliterating it into pieces. If the boulder had continued its course it would've smashed right into Ryoiki and Kanjo.

"It would appear that our quarry has found us." Ryoiki commented as he and Kanjo now noticed that they were surrounded by several shinobi, many of them wearing Iwa headbands. "So wish one is our target?" Kanjo asked his partner.

"That one right there hanging at the top branch of that tree." Ryoiki said while pointing towards said location. Standing on the branch was a man wearing an old Iwa uniform, had grey hair, tan skin and an Iwa headband around his neck, with the metal looking a little worn out. "Who are you two?" The former Iwa Captain asked.

Ryoiki and Kanjo looked at one another before Ryoiki spoke, "There is no point in telling that to a dead man." And before the former Iwa Captain or his subordinates could react, Kanjo disappeared from his spot and reappeared right before the missing-nin. Then he brought down a powerful fist onto the rogue Iwa Captain, sending the man crashing through tree branches all the way to the ground. He had a shock look on his face of how fast Kanjo moved despite his size. "Now then lets begin." Ryoiki said as he flexed his hands when he noticed several other missing-nin moved in to attack.

**Academy**

Sasuke was sitting amongst an admiring crowd of girls; among them were the bickering forms of Sakura and Ino. Kiba was sitting next too the quiet Shino, while Shikamaru and Choji were found together in the back. Hinata was sitting in the front of the room when the door opened revealing a kid who looked similar to Sasuke; except for the "smile" on his face. He wore all black clothing and was carrying a small book in his hands. Sai was a surprise to everyone when he showed up during the middle of the academy year, but he demonstrated that he was a competent ninja who was more then on their skill. He didn't talk much but he was still interesting to be around and a lot of people liked his drawings too. There were even rumors amongst the girls, minus Hinata, that Ino might have a crush on Sai, though said girl denied that and claimed her love was only for Sasuke.

"Okay everyone quiet down!"

Everyone turned to the sound of the voice just as a giant cloud of smoke erupted revealing a grinning Iruka. Dark skinned chunin gently laid the folder he was holding down on his desk as he scanned everyone in the room. "Now, is everyone ready to learn your team," Iruka questioned with a gently smile on his face as everyone nodded. "Now just remember the individuals in your team are there to help you. If you get into trouble you can count on them to get you out of it." Iruka couldn't stop the chuckle coming from him as he watched everyone quake with anticipation.

Iruka glanced at his students and gave them a smile as he opened the folder. "Now, please listen closely to your team assignments," Iruka announced with an authoritative tone in his voice. "Now, some of the teams will be left unfilled because we don't have enough students to fill them. Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai and your sensei will be Kakashi." Everyone covered their ears as Sakura screamed out in joy while other girls deflated. "Now, that we have that out of the way. Team eight will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and your sensei will be Kurenai." Hinata smiled towards her fellow teammates who gave her nods of a silent agreement. "Team ten finally is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and your sensei will be Asuma." Iruka looked around at the students and noticed some were happy, but others looked indifferent to the whole thing. "Now, you have some time before you met your sensei so please take this time in order to get to know your team." Iruka said and left with that word leaving the newly formed teams to themselves.

The result was almost immediate almost everyone seemed to materialize next too their respective teammates. Hinata and Kiba talked while Shino listened intently. Sakura tried to get Sasuke to go out with her while Sai drew in his book. Ino berated Choji for eating too much and Shikamaru for sleeping. Hinata continued to talk with her friends until a red eyed woman with black hair entered. "Team eight?" Hinata, Kiba, and Shino looked at the woman giving her a slight wave. "I'm Kurenai your sensei. Meet me at the meadow in two minutes." With that their sensei vanished in a swirl of leaves causing the trio to dash for the window.

Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were all still sitting in their classroom awaiting their sensei. Sai was sitting drawing aimlessly, but kept glancing towards his fellow teammates. Sakura was prancing back and forth muttering about how their sensei is late. Sasuke was looking about with barely a hint of emotion in his features. Sai returned to his picture to see a small snake. Just then the door opened to reveal a man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity. He gave everyone a glance as if he was trying to measure their worth. "My first impression," Kakashi stated. "I think you're an odd bunch." Sasuke's eyes twitched in a slight display of anger. Sakura glared at her sensei with a glare on her face. Sai just smiled up at Kakashi. "Meet me at the roof… now." With that last word Kakashi vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving his team to take the stairs. Kakashi was waiting on the bench when his team opened the door behind him. Kakashi gestured to the chairs in front of him indicating that he wanted his team to sit. "Now I want you all to tell me a little bit about yourselves."

"Why don't you go first Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi glanced towards Sakura and gave her an eye smile.

"Okay, I guess I could give you an example," Kakashi said as he crossed his arms and leaned back. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have some likes, but just as many dislikes. My dream… is undecided at this point." Everyone just stared at Kakashi with one thought in mind. 'All we got was his name.' "Now, it's your turn pinky." Sakura glared at Kakashi with hate at her nickname, but continued neither less.

"My name is Sakura Haruno," Sakura announced with a clear voice. "I like…" She gave Sasuke a loving glance, but quickly tore it away. "I dislike loud and idiotic people. My dream is to someday marry a certain someone." She giggled at that causing a slight groan to escape Kakashi while also resisting the urge to taunt the girl a little.

"Alright, Mr. Gloomy you're next."

Sasuke shared a glare that never wavered with Kakashi as he spoke. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I have many dislikes, but not a lot of likes. My dream is to revive the Uchiha clan, protect my mother and sister and to kill a certain someone." Kakashi gave Sasuke a sad expression and made a mental note to inform Mikoto about Sasuke's dream. If Sasuke was so hell bent on killing his brother then he would have to make sure that didn't happen.

"Alright, now it's our artist's turn."

Sai didn't close his book, but spoke as he continued to draw while glancing up at Kakashi every few seconds. "My name is Sai," Sai spoke in an emotionless voice. "The only two things I like is my brother who is currently ill and drawing. My dream is to help my brother get better and do my best for this team." Kakashi nodded, but knew there was something else that Sai wasn't saying. Kakashi sighed as he stood up and fully looked at his team with a steady gaze and thought carefully.

"Tomorrow meet me at training ground seven for your final test," Kakashi raised his hand to stop Sakura from interrupting him as he continued. "The first test was just to weed out the weak, this is the true test. Oh, and don't eat anything or you might throw up." With that Kakashi left leaving his team confused. Sasuke stood up and turned to leave when Sakura jumped up and looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun would you like…"

"No, besides my mom wanted me home as soon as I was done here." Sasuke left on that note leaving behind Sai and Sakura.

"He's differently different," Sai announced as he stood up with his finished drawing. Sakura turned around only to see Sai's picture. It was a picture of Kakashi, Sasuke, and her all in different posses like he drew them from separate areas. "But there is hope in this team." Sakura looked up and saw the sly little smile on Sai's face making Sakura turn with an angry blush on her face.

"Sai since I don't have anything to do and since I don't know you that well; would you like to go get something to eat?" Sakura looked up and saw Sai thinking about her offer before nodding his head "But not to long I need to check on my brother." Sai said. Sakura nodded her head as well and the two of them left heading for a nearby diner.

**Back with Ryoiki and Kanjo**

The two men were currently surrounded by burnt or knocked down trees, smoke and dozens of bodies of missing-nin. Many of them appeared to have been pierced by powerful and sharp objects while a few had charka arrows sticking out from their bodies though said arrows slowly dissipated. Kanjo was carrying the rogue Iwa Captain's body underneath his left arm while in his right hand and resting on his shoulder was his axe. "I have to admit I thought it would've taken us longer to deal with all of them." Kanjo remarked.

"Indeed, in fact most of these guys were more chunin-level. I guess that either this man didn't really have much support from the more higher rank Iwa shinobi or that a lot of their forces were killed during their raids." Ryoiki commented before getting up from the rock he was sitting on. "Seal up the body and then we'll start looking for their base to find anything else of use."

"No need" A third voice said but no source could be found. However neither man appeared surprised or concern, not even when something began to rise from the ground. The being was a male by the looks of it and he wore the same cloak that Kanjo and Ryoiki wore. However his skin was entirely green and he had no hair either meaning he was bald. His eyeballs were red instead of white and had large round black pupils too.

"Yujin" Kanjo said as the man walked towards them. "Its rare for you to appear before a mission is done."

"I'm just a clone." Yujin, or his clone, said. "The original has sent various clones to all the members. The leader has called a meeting, no exception, in two months and everyone is to report back to the tower at once." Ryoiki and Kanjo widened their eyes at this. It was rare for all of them to be called to appear at the tower even if their group Nisshoku had only been around for three years. "The nearest gateway is about three days east from here. Head there and I'll take care of the rest here, their base is situated at a cave ten miles from here so it will be easy for me." Kanjo and Ryoiki nodded and then set off towards the east while Yujin sunk back into the ground leaving the bodies to lie out in the sun.

**Land of Waves (Month Later)**

Lying on a bed in a large room inside a mansion deep within a forest was the infamous Zabuza Momoichi, missing-nin of Kirigakure Demon of the Mist and former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. Besides him taking care of his wounds was the feminine looking boy Haku Yuki, a member of the Yuki Clan and a user of the rare bloodline Hyoton (Ice Release). Zabuza had fled from Kirigakure after failing to overthrow the current Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, for causing the bloodline purges and thus started a civil war for the village and entire nation of Water Country. As Zabuza left he took with him Haku who was but a child then, the son of woman who was a survivor of the bloodline purges. However when his father found out about her Kekkei Genkai he and several other men killed her and would've killed Haku if the boy had not taped into his powers and killed his mother's killer, thus making him an orphan. It was only when Zabuza discovered him did Haku get another chance of life and pledged his loyalty to the Demon of the Mist.

Currently a man named Gato had hired Zabuza to kill a bridge builder named Tazuna to stop him from completing a bridge for Wave Country to escape Gato's tyranny. But what should've been a simple kill instead turned out to be a confrontation with a Konoha genin team, lead by the well-known Kakashi Hatake. After a very lengthy battle Zabuza had to be saved by Haku due to the Demon of the Mist being injured severely while Kakashi was also drain of a large amount of chakra too, which now brings us to the present with Zabuza resting while being cared for by Haku.

Zabuza watched as Gato waddled out of the room, clutching his broken arm courtesy of Haku, his bodyguards right behind him. "You know there was no need to do that Haku. I had it under control." Zabuza said as he gripped the kunai underneath the blanket covering him.

"I know that Zabuza-sama but it still angers me when that scum gets near you. That and I don't trust him either." Haku replied as he put away his senbon he had taken out.

"You don't have to tell me that Haku." Zabuza said as he watched his subordinate/adopted son (though he would deny the last part in order to protect his reputation) crushed some herbs on the nearby bed table. "And I bet my life that Gato plans on ending it when the bridge builder is dead. We'll have to be ready when that happens because depending on our condition after that we might have to leave without the money." The Demon of the Mist said.

Suddenly clapping could be heard inside the room, catching both shinobi unprepared. Sitting on a chair at the other side of the room was a man, appearing to be in his late thirties. He had fair skin and appeared to be about the same height as Zabuza. Both his hair and eyes were black while the former was slicked back across his head with just three strands sticking out and over his face. The only other thing worth mentioning was that on his left hand was a black glove while bandages were wrapped around his right hand and forearm. "I admit it's not everyday when you see a fame member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist looking so beat up." The man said casually as he stood up, giving Zabuza and Haku a good look at his red cloak and caused the former's eyes to widen.

"Who are you?" Haku demanded as he already had several senbon out and in his hands. He was already standing in front of Zabuza's bed. "How did you get in here?"

The man smirked, as if Haku's actions amused him. "Calm down kid no need to have your balls tied into a knot I an't here to kill ya." The man said as he walked forward, making Haku tense. "If I was, I would've done so without giving away my presence until _after_ I killed you."

"Then why are you here?" Zabuza asked the Nisshoku member. Despite being a missing-nin on the run he had still kept tabs on what was going with his former village. Zabuza had heard that a mercenary group called Nisshoku was assisting the rebels against the Yondaime Mizukage. And he had heard that they were all very powerful shinobi.

The man's smirk grew as he did a mock bow. "My name is Dantai Keiyaku and what I have to offer is another chance of getting a shot at the Yondaime Mizukage."

**Three Days Later, Tazuna's Bridge**

Team 7, led by Kakashi Hatake arrived at the bridge as a group when Kakashi was fully healed from his fight with Zabuza a week ago. And he wasn't surprise to find the bridge empty since he was positive that Zabuza would've most likely recovered by now and new would confront the Konoha-nin…but something was off to Kakashi and his students noticed it. "Something wrong sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I expected Zabuza to attack us if he had recovered fast enough thanks to that fake hunter-nin." Kakashi said as he kept his eyes open for mist. "But I don't see any mist at all. It wouldn't be like that for someone as skilled in silent killing like Zabuza."

"Kakashi-sensei there's something in front of us." Sai said in a monotone voice.

True enough there was indeed something lying several feet before them. Warning his students to stay back Kakashi carefully moved forward to inspect the object, ready to act if it was a trap. However it wasn't a trap nor was it an object…it was Gato! And he was dead!

"I-is that Gato?" Sakura asked as she and the others moved closer to inspect the body. Kakashi didn't say anything but turned the body over so he could get a look at it better. That's when Sasuke said, "I don't seen any signs of for cause of death Kakashi-sensei. Whatever or whoever killed him didn't leave any marks on him."

Kakashi nodded in agreement before he noticed something underneath Gato's coat. It was a scroll, a sealing scroll to be exact with a letter attached too. "And on the letter it said, "To the people of Wave who have suffer for so long, may this money help you regain your lives once more and help you finish the bridge of hope you have so painfully worked on." And signed at the bottom was the kanji "Eclipse".

**Well here's the second chapter. Anyway let me know if I should put up a list of the members of Nisshoku. Also I'm not sure if I'm going to pair anyone with Naruto, though I'm sort of leaning towards Hinata since I have come up with some variables for them to have a stable relationship. If it does happen it won't be right away though. Naruto will make an appearance next chapter (or the one after if I decide to do a list of the members of Nisshoku) Anyway review!**

**Wacko12**


	3. Members of Nisshoku

**Members of Nisshoku**

**So here is a list of the members of Nisshoku starting off with Naruto. This is just to help you all so that way you don't get confuse. Also this will also show their ages from part 1 and part 2, with the timeskip being four years. Details of things such as their appearances and history will be revealed later on since I don't want to give everything away. And don't forget to check out my challenges on my profile page!**

**Their uniforms are similar to the Akatsuki, long cloaks that reached their knees. The cloaks are dark red with hoods and blue trims at the bottom of the cloak, the collars for the sleeves and neck and the front over the cloak's zipper. Also on the back of the cloak is a large black dot with white lines forming a whirlpool. They also wear long black sandals too.**

**26 Members (Plus 1) Males: 23. Females: 3**

**1.** Naruto "Zen" Uzumaki (Uchiha and Senju Ancestry Too)

Nation/Village of Origin: Konoha

Title: Akagami (Red God)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 13 Part 2: 17

Kekkei Genkai: Fast Healing and Regenerative Abilities and Solid Chakra Shape Manipulation and the Rinnegan

Elemental Affinities: Wind Release (Main Affinity), Water Release, Fire Release, Earth Release, Lightning Release, Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin-Yang Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Space-Time Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu, Chakra Flow, Senjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, Genjutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: Choryu (Tide Flow): Double-Bladed Sword-Staff and Reijin Jinryu (Spirit Blade Divine Flow): Chakra Katana and Necklace of the Sage of the Six Paths and Sekirei (Red Spirit) Chakra Katana

XXX

**2.** Kiko Enjiru Uzumaki (Foster Daughter of Naruto Uzumaki and Unofficial Member)

Nation/Village of Origin: Water Country

Title: None

Gender: Female

Age: Part 1: 7 Part 2: 11

Special Ability: Traps "Prank" Master

Elemental Affinities: Lightning Release and Wind Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Nintaijutsu and Chakra Flow

Notable Weapons/Tools: Protective Charm and Sealing Shoulder Bag

XXX

**3.** Gyousei Daijirou

Nation/Village of Origin: Unknown

Title: Hinokami (God of Fire)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 56 Part 2: 60

Kekkei Genkai: Phoenix Flames

Elemental Affinities: Fire Release and Wind Release

Skill Set: Bukijutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu and Nintaijutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: None

XXX

**4. **Misugosu Tsudzuke

Nation/Village of Origin: Fire Country, Fire Temple

Title: Tetsu Chikyu (Iron Earth)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 32 Part 2: 36

Special Ability: Master Earth Manipulation

Elemental Affinities: Earth Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Bojutsu, Chakra Flow, and Fuinjutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: Iron Monk Staff

XXX

**5. **Amaya Yurishi

Nation/Village of Origin: Nadeshiko Village

Title: None

Gender: Female

Age: Part 1: 34 Part 2: 38

Special Ability: Barrier Master

Elemental Affinities: Earth Release, Wind Release, Yin Release and Lightning Release

Skill Set: Chakra Flow, Medical Ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption, Ninjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu and Taijutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: None

XXX

**6. **Fushigi Ugokanai

Nation/Village of Origin: Amegakure

Title: None

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 41 Part 2: 45

Special Skills: Master Inventor and Scientist

Elemental Affinities: Fire Release, Earth Release, Water Release and Lightning Release

Skill Set: Barrier Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: Chakra Bladed Shimikaze and Chakra Bladed War Fan

XXX

**7. **Iatsu Kagayaki

Nation/Village of Origin: Land of Rivers

Title: Kagetsu (Shadow One)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 43 Part 2: 47

Kekkei Genkai: Dark Release

Elemental Affinities: Dark Release

Skill Set: Kusarigamajutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Chakra Absorption, Chakra Flow, Shurikenjutsu and Genjutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: Two-Chained Kusarigama with two scythe blades

XXX

**8. **Mikosu Sasageru

Nation/Village of Origin: Land of Iron

Title: Koroshi (Manslayer)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 33 Part 2: 37

Special Skills: Master Swordsman

Elemental Affinities: Wind Release, Lightning Release and Water Release VIA Swords

Skill Set: Kenjutsu, Chakra Flow and Taijutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: Sandaishin (Three Great Gods) Three Legendary Chakra Katana: Wadatsumi (Sea God), Fujin (Wind God) and Raijin (Thunder God)

XXX

**9. **Osaeru Mokuzai

Nation/Village of Origin: Snow Country and Yukigakure

Title: Yuki no Koki (Steel Demon of Snow)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 92 Part 2: 96

Special Ability and Kekkei Genkai: Mechanical Body and Steel Release

Elemental Affinities: Steel Release and Lightning Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Chakra Absorption, Chakra Flow and Bukijutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: None

XXX

**10. **Kanjo Gaiken (Originally Kanjo Inuzuka)

Nation/Village of Origin: Konoha

Title: None

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 50 Part 2: 54

Special Ability: Enhanced Physical Traits and Animal Instincts

Elemental Affinities: Wind Release, Fire Release and Lightning Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Bukijutsu, Chakra Absorption and Chakra Flow

Notable Weapons/Tools: Chakra Armor and Chakra Metal Battle Axe

XXX

**11. **Nayami Hosomi

Nation/Village of Origin: Iwagakure

Title: None

Gender: Female

Age: Part 1: 15 Part 2: 19

Kekkei Genkai: Explosion Release

Elemental Affinities: Explosion, Wind Release and Earth Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Kenjutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: Fuken (Wind Sword) Chakra Metal Trench Knife

XXX

**12. **Kyoretsu Renshu (Senju Ancestry)

Nation/Village of Origin: Fire Country

Title: None

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 35 Part 2: 39

Kekkei Genkai and Totai: Wood Release and Petal Release

Elemental Affinities: Water Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Yin Release and Yang Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Chakra Absorption, Chakra Flow, Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: Katana-Rapier

XXX

**13. **Akeru Kiroku

Nation/Village of Origin: Kirigakure

Title: Byakuro (White Wolf)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 17 Part 2: 21

Kekkei Genkai: Ice Release

Elemental Affinities: Ice Release, Wind Release and Water Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, and Bukijutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: Dual Chakra Claws and Summoning Contract (Wolf)

XXX

**14. **Dantai Keiyaku

Nation/Village of Origin: Kusagakure

Title: Yomoku (Hawk Eye)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 40 Part 2: 44

Special Skills: Master Chakra Sensor and Assassin

Elemental Affinities: Wind Release, Lightning Release, Fire Release and Earth Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Bukijutsu and Chakra Flow

Notable Weapons/Tools: Hidden Blades, Chakra Metal Chokuto, Bow and Arrows and Chakra Pistols

XXX

**15. **Jinbutsu Mishiranu

Nation/Village of Origin: Tea Country

Title: Tenma (Heavenly Demon)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 37 Part 2: 41

Special Skills: Elemental Fused Chakra Strings

Elemental Affinities: Lightning Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Earth Release and Fire Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu and Chakra Flow

Notable Weapons/Tools: Juo (Ten Kings) Chakra Rings

XXX

**16. **Chakuyo Suijoki

Nation/Village of Origin: Takigakure

Title: None

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 23 Part 2: 27

Hiden: Kigan (Demon Face)

Elemental Affinities: Earth Release, Water Release and Wind Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu and Chakra Flow

Notable Weapons/Tools: Ten Floating Orbs

XXX

**17. **Ryoiki Igata

Nation/Village of Origin: Kumogakure

Title: None

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 28 Part 2: 32

Kekkei Genkai: Hachiman

Elemental Affinities: Yin Release and Lightning Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Chakra Flow, Kenjutsu, Bukijutsu, Taijutsu and Chakra Absorption

Notable Weapons/Tools: None

XXX

**18. **Zaiko Shigoto

Nation/Village of Origin: Earth Country

Title: None

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 32 Part 2: 36

Special Ability: Jimon (Time Gate)

Elemental Affinities: Lightning Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow and Time-Space Ninjutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: Raishin (Thunder Heart): Chakra Metal Wakizashi

XXX

**19. **Jitsurei Izayaka

Nation/Village of Origin: Sunagakure

Title: Kokuma (Black Demon)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 25 Part 2: 29

Hiden: Black Sand

Elemental Affinities: Lightning Release and Wind Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Chakra Flow and Bukijutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: Large Gourd and Two Smaller Gourds

XXX

**20. **Hageshi Uchiha

Nation/Village of Origin: Fire Country

Title: Enshin (Flame Lord)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 48 Part 2: 52

Dojutsu: Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and Blaze Release

Elemental Affinities: Fire Release, Earth Release, Water Release, Wind Release and Blaze Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bojutsu, Shurikenjutsu and Chakra Flow

Notable Weapons/Tools: Spear of Tonbogiri, Wanyudo, Chochinobake and Spear of Amenonuhoku

XXX

**21. **Enzetsu Hyomen (Real surname Uzumaki)

Nation/Village of Origin: Uzushio

Title: Kenjin (Sword Lord) and Maebure (Harbinger)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 38 Part 2: 42

Kekkei Genkai: Fast Healing and Regenerative Abilities and Solid Chakra Shape Manipulation

Elemental Affinities: Water Release, Wind Release and Fire Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, Chakra Absorption, Chakra Flow, and Kenjutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: Tsurugiha (Wings of Sword): Chakra Broadsword

XXX

**22. **Yujin Nashi (Scout and Spy)

Nation/Village of Origin: None

Title: None

Gender: Male

Age: +1,000

Special Ability: Molecular Manipulation

Elemental Affinities: Yin-Yang Release

Skill Set: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu Bukijutsu and Chakra Flow

Notable Weapons/Tools: None

XXX

**23.** Isamu Ryuou

Nation/Village of Origin: Iwagakure

Title: None

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 17 Part 2: 21

Kekkei Genkai and Hiden: Dragon Release and Dragon Lord

Elements: Fire Release, Wind Release, Water Release, Earth Release and Lightning Release

Skills: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Nintaijutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: None

XXX

**24.** Tejun Yugana

Nation/Village of Origin: Kirigakure

Title: None

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 44 Part 2: 48

Hiden: Kukkyokuha (Bending Wave)

Elements: Water Release

Skills: Ninjutsu and Taijutsu

Notable Weapons/Tools: None

XXX

**25.** Fumio Takeo

Nation/Village of Origin: Kumogakure

Title: None

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 39 Part 2: 43

Special Ability: Rokushiki

Elements: None Used

Skills: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Bojutsu and Chakra Flow

Notable Weapons/Tools: Golden Staff and Dual Dao Swords

XXX

**26.** Agire Hitokuchi

Nation/Village of Origin: Sunagakure

Title: Kuma (Sky Demon)

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 42 Part 2: 46

Hiden: Naibu-Iki (Inner Zone)

Elements: Wind Release

Skills: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Medical Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Chakra Flow

Notable Weapons/Tools: None

XXX

**27. **Kanzen Shitagau

Nation/Village of Origin: None

Title: None

Gender: Male

Age: Part 1: 19 Part 2: 23

Kekkei Genkai: Senshu (Ancient Art)

Elements: Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin-Yang Release

Skills: Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Bukijutsu, Senjutsu, Chakra Flow, Clone Techniques and Chakra Absorption

Notable Weapons/Tools: Zandaka (Balance): Golden Chakra Weapon

**Well that's the whole lot! Hope you like what they can do and PM if you have questions or leave a review. I'm going to be working on some of my other stories, notable "Shinigami of Konoha", "Naruto of the Whirlpool: Rewrite" and "The Next Sage" Anyway review! And also don't forget to check out my challenges on my profile page!**

**Write Wacko!**

**Wacko12**


	4. The Gathering

**This is merely a profile of the members of the group Nisshoku. I know that it may seem a lot but since I'm going to be putting in a lot of enemies besides the obvious ones (Orochimaru, Akatsuki, Danzo, etc…) I figured I should give them a decent number. All of them except Naruto are OC.**

**(Whirlpool Country, Nissoku Base)**

Deep within the Land of Whirlpools, the former homeland of the Uzumaki Clan and their village of Uzushiogakure, before its fall during the Third Shinobi War, stood a massive tower fortress that stood about 1,500 meters (5,000 feet) with several smaller towers surrounding it, several layers of gates of different sizes and other constructs too. The tower appeared to be built near a mountain with one side of the tower being mostly of rocks. Either way it was an impressive sight and one would think they could see everything from the very top of the tower.

At the very bottom of the tower, near the gate and the sole entrance to the tower was a man wearing the Nisshoku cloak. He was a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties and had tan skin with his eyes and hair being something of a maroon color. His hair was short similar to a military crop with it going down the neck a bit at the back of the head while the sides and front were shaved completely, leaving only fuzz at the sides. The top part was also spiked a little too. Currently the man was staring up at the large structure as a small smirk appeared on his face. "Heh no matter how many times I look at it, this place is still an impressive site to behold if not intimidating." The man murmured to himself.

Suddenly a voice from behind spoke, "It seems as though you were correct Misugosu-san. Gyousei-san and Osaeru-san got here before us." The voice said.

Gyousei Daijirou spun around to see two more members of Nisshoku approaching him. The one who spoke was the shorter of the two had fair skin and long unruly blonde hair that went down to his neck and with several strands covering his face. His eyes were brown and he had a smile on his face. For footwear he wore darkish brown geta sandals instead of the usual shinobi sandals. In his left hand was a wooden cane with a small curve at the top where the hand grabs and a white base at the bottom. The man however looked like he didn't really need it for walking.

The man next to him was slightly taller. He had tan skin and a baldhead with thin brown eyebrows and black eyes along with a short brown mustache and brown goatee. His arms were currently in front of his chest and interlocking with one another, connecting the sleeves in the process. He wore regular tan sandals and if you looked carefully you could see a prayer necklace hanging around his neck underneath his shirt.

"Oh Fushigi! Misugosu! I hadn't expected you guys to get here so soon." Gyousei commented as he looked at the two men.

The shorter one, Fushigi, whipped out a folding fan from his cloak and comically hid his face behind it. "Mah Mah, Gyousei-san you make it sound like we're late for everything?" He said in mock hurt.

Gyousei raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Well seeing how you two are the last bunch to arrive for meetings I think it's a pretty decent accusation. Though right now you guys are the second to last group to come. Anyway I was about to head in." And with that Gyousei took off towards the tower fortress, followed by Fushigi and Misugosu. As they walked through a large hallway with pillars set up and dozens of lights all around them on the pillars Misugosu finally spoke, his voice deep. "You said we were the second to last people to arrive. Who still hasn't come?"

"Well Naruto-sama, Enzetsu, Kiko-chan and Yujin have been here all along when the summons were sent." Gyousei began. Nayami and Akeru actually came back the same time the summons were sent having just completed a mission. Shizume and Chakuyo arrived at the same time as Jitsurei and Dantai two weeks ago with Isamu and Tejun the week after. Iatsu and Amaya arrived the day after followed by Kanjo and Ryoiki. Then after that was Jinbutsu and Agire followed by Fumio and Zaiko when the latter was done with some business and soon Osaeru and myself arrived and then you two." Gyousei explained. "So we're just waiting for Hageshi-san and Mikosu to arrive."

Misugosu nodded, accepting the answer and the three continued walking. A few minutes later they arrived at one of the many lounges where Osaeru, Gyousei's partner, was waiting. He was slightly taller then the three though the same in height as Misugosu and wore the Nisshoku uniform but he appeared to be wearing a helmet over his entire head that connected with something over his neck. The helmet was grey and had three slits over the part of the face, one being in the center and one on each side of it. At the top of his helmet was a small horn sticking out forward from the center slit. On the sides of his helmet were two large antennae finlike ears. From what could be seen of his hands and feet they too were a metallic grey color. There was a brief light from the inside of the helm before Osaeru spoke, "Identities confirmed: Fushigi Ugokani and Misugosu Tsuzuke, acknowledged." Osaeru said and then added, "I am please that you two have arrived, if you had been five minutes and twelve seconds later then you would've missed the deadline for arrival."

"Oh come now Osaeru-san must you be like that? After all we're only human." Fushigi said as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Even you are only still human."

"That is true Fushigi, that even though without a heart or flesh I am still human." Osaeru commented. "However this is the first time since our founding three years ago that we all had to come here in person for a meeting. This proves that the topic that Naruto-sama wishes to discuss with us is of great importance."

"Logical as always Osaeru." Another voice said and turned out to be Zaiko Shigoto, the same man who was sent to retrieve Zabuza and Haku and take them to join the Kiri rebels. "Indeed this meeting is of great importance that required Naruto-sama to have us all come here personally due to the person that the meeting is about."

"And who is the person that we have been summoned to discuss about?" Misugosu asked though he knew of only one individual who would attract their leader's attention.

Fushigi was thinking the same thing. "The only person who I can think of at this moment would be Orochimaru of the Sannin." He said.

As if responding to that the tower shook slightly and then a brief silver glow followed afterwards. While most people would've been concerned about this the five men in the lounge remained calm. "Guess Hageshi-san and Mikosu have arrived." Gyousei said as he and the others made their way out of the lounge towards another area of the tower.

At the top of the tower, looking over a balcony was Naruto Uzumaki. Despite being only thirteen his growth over the past five years made him look more like a fifteen-year old then thirteen height wise. He wore the Nisshoku cloak and the only slight changes in his appearance were his eyes and hair. His eyes were obvious as they now had the Rinnegan that he had for the past five years. His hair however was no longer blonde but now red similar to how all members of the Uzumaki clan had red hair. While it was still spiky before at the back he had grown out a short ponytail that reached the bottom of his neck. His skin remained tan too but seemed a little lighter then before. Naruto stared out the window, not even flinching when the tower shook. Nor did he turn his head when he heard footsteps approaching him. "Naruto-sama" Yujin, the real one, said. "The last two have arrived the rest are already heading towards the meeting room." He reported.

"Very well" Naruto finally said as he turned around, his eyes looking forward and his walking showing signs of a man of authority. "Let us go, time is of the essence here."

**(Konoha, A Week Later)**

Kakashi and his team had just returned from their mission in Wave, with said mission having been successfully completed. However even though the bridge was finished quicker then expected, they could've left sooner but Kakashi wanted to find out what became of the former Tyrant of Wave. After sealing the body of Gato in order to prove that said business tycoon was dead, Kakashi checked the rest of the scroll that the message was in. Turned out that Nisshoku or whoever killed Gato, left a large substantial amount of his money and even the certificate for ownership of his company to the people of Wave, under Tazuna's control. With the company under their ownership combined with what Kakashi assumed was a third of Tazuna's money from his mansion, Wave Country would be able to recover a lot faster then expected.

But back to the issue at the time, Kakashi went to do recon on Gato's mission while leaving his Genin team in charge of watching over the bridge. What he found was shocking, every one of Gato's thugs was dead but the mansion hadn't even been damaged. Also when Kakashi went inside the mansion there were no signs of a fight, blood or other damages. Even the bodies appeared to be perfectly fine, no signs of wounds from self-defense or inflicted by the killer and their weapons weren't even drawn, almost as if each thug was taken by surprise and had no time to react. The only thing that Kakashi discovered was that the thugs all died of what the copycat ninja believed to be heart attacks similar to how Gato died. Kakashi couldn't find Zabuza's body or his accomplice the fake hunter-nin so the theory that they did it was up for grasp. But still he would have to check with the Hokage and possible Jiraiya if Nisshoku was indeed responsible for this.

Which is where we find ourselves now, with Kakashi inside the Hokage's office, standing before Hiruzen and Jiraiya, the latter having been discussing about something with his sensei when Kakashi arrived. The copycat ninja had already dismissed his students, telling them he would give them their pay later after speaking with the Hokage, before going to see said man.

"So let me understand Kakashi, excluding the fact that this C-rank mission became an A-rank mission, Gato and all of his men were killed in a way that you expect to be heart attacks?" Hiruzen asked, basically summarizing the jonin's report.

"Heart attack is my only theory right now since I couldn't think of anything else that it could be. I did bring Gato's body with me to confirm that he's indeed dead as maybe for Tsunade-sama to study in case she finds something I didn't." Kakashi said as he took out the scroll that said man's body was sealed into. "As for who killed him, right now I'm stuck between either Nisshoku or Zabuza."

Hiruzen nodded before dismissing Kakashi and having the scroll with Gato's body be taken toward autopsy. Then, while stroking his goatee, Hiruzen looked at his former student. "What do you think of Kakashi's story Jiraiya?" The Hokage asked.

"Well how they were killed I don't know." The Toad Sage replied. "But on the subject on _who_ killed them I'm leaning towards Nisshoku rather then Zabuza."

"And what makes you assume it was them and not Zabuza?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well as I'm sure you already know sensei, Nisshoku have been seen, besides usual mercenary business, assisting with overthrowing corrupt governments, ending illegal activities such as drugs and slave trading, and also stopping coupes that could've taken countless lives. So it's not hard to believe that they might've been the ones to do Gato in." Jiraiya explained.

"Well if that is indeed true do you think they also killed Zabuza? He does have a large bounty on his head in the Bingo Book." Hiruzen commented.

"That's a possibility." Jiraiya said. "But lately my network has reported that Nisshoku has been assisting the Kiri rebels against Yagura. And Zabuza had once tried to lead a coupe against the Yondaime Mizukage. And even though it failed from what I learned it inspired others to rise against the bloodline purges and fight against Yagura's reign."

"I see" Hiruzen said, having already figured out what Jiraiya was getting at. "If Nisshoku is indeed helping the rebels then they would try and convince Zabuza to go back to Kiri and join them. The aid of a shinobi of his caliber, combined with the fact he use to be a member of the most powerful generation of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist would greatly increase the rebel's morale and most likely attract others to join too." The Hokage explained.

Jiraiya nodded in agreement before the two began discussing some other things and then the Toad Sage left to do some 'research' and hopefully Tsunade wouldn't find out. That just left Hiruzen to combat a Kage's greatest enemy: paperwork. 'Oh well at least most of them are about the chunin exams.' Hiruzen thought to himself as he started checking papers off.

**(Back at Nisshoku Base)**

The meeting room was a singlewide room that only had five lights lined up all around the room though they were very dimmed. The only furniture in the room being a wide oval shaped table with twenty-one chairs around it. Ten chairs were on each side facing one another while the twenty-first chair was situated at the far end of the table.

Suddenly a door opened and people began pouring in. The first two were relatively young, appearing to be in their mid to late teens and one was a male and the other female. The male was Akeru Kiroku and the female was his partner Nayami Hosomi. Akeru was the height that one his age would be and had short spiky light bluish hair with a bang or two in front of his face. His skin was fair and his eyes were a light sea green color and a small scar across the left side of his lip. Another noticeable feature was that he wore black fingerless combat gloves with seals on the back of palm.

Nayami was a young woman as stated before and though her cloak hid it, judging by how she walked and her facial appearance, her body was attractive with the right curves in the right places and a decent size bust could be seen a little underneath her cloak. Her skin was tan and both her eyes and hair were brown with the hair being straight and going down to her back, with a few strands over her shoulders. She also had a golden bracelet around her left arm too.

Behind them were two more people, both males and older too. One of them was Hageshi Uchiha, a member of the Uchiha clan that originated from a faction of the clan that didn't stay in Konoha but didn't side with Madara. Like all Uchiha he had black hair and black eyes. Hageshi's hair was spiky and went down his head passed his neck, stopping at the top part of his back while he had two bangs, one covering each ear up front while some of his hair covered his forehead. His skin was tan and on his left ear was a simple round earring that was colored red.

The next man was Hageshi's usually assigned partner Mikosu Sasageru, a ronin (Rogue Samurai), the former apprentice of the Samurai General Mifune of the Land of Iron and the only samurai of Nisshoku though he knew how to use tree walking and water walking. Slightly taller then his partner Mikosu and short cropped dark silver hair. His skin color was lightly tan and had dark red eyes but the most noticeable feature was the X-shaped scar on his left cheek, with one line going across his left eye. His swords were hidden underneath his cloak as the bottom of the scabbards could be seen. But now and then his cloak would reveal the top of the swords, the handles and guard. Each handle had a different colored handle and guard shape. One had a blue colored handle and cross shaped guard, the next one had a yellow colored handle and a flower shaped guard and the last sword had a green handle with a star shaped guard.

After them four more people walked in, which were Agire Hitokuchi and his partner Jinbutsu Mishiranu and the other two were Kyoretsu Renshu and his partner Chakuyo Suijoki. Jinbutsu was a little bit shorter then his tall partner and had spiky black hair with the back going down to his neck while the spikes on his hair were leaning forward. He had tan skin and wore sunglasses with white trims and red lenses over his eyes, along with a smile on his face, as if he found something funny. His hands were currently tucked in his pants pockets, which were a dark blue.

His partner Agire was a very tall man, almost the same height as Kanjo. His skin was tan and he had short brown hair cut into three rows on his head. He also wore black square shades over his eyes. Covering his hands were two dark brown gloves and over his head was a grey cap. He also wore grey pants with black spots on them while his shinobi sandals were black His posture was stiff, standing straight up while walking with his head held up high too.

Kyoretsu had tan skin and black hair that he had wrapped in a short ponytail that went halfway down his back and dark yellow eyes. Around his arms were white armbands and wrapped around his neck was a white scarf that loosely stuck out of his cloak. Also over his long black sandals he wore white leg protectors too similar to what the ANBU wear. Strapped to his waist by a white belt and underneath his cloak was a katana with a crucifix-shaped guard.

Chakuyo was a tall individual, towering over his partner Kyoretsu by a few inches. A second hood, black, covered most of his face with a metal visor covering his eyes and leaving the bottom portion of his face exposed, showing his lightly tan skin. Also from his chin upwards were two black stripes on his face on both sides of his mouth. Around the wrists of both of his arms were dark blue armbands. On the left armband was the kanji for 1 while on the right armband was the kanji for 10.

After them were Zaiko along with his partner Fumio Takeo. Fumio was about the same height as Zaiko with fair skin and wore a white bandana over his short blonde hair that turned black over the short ponytail he had. His eyes are green and he has two golden ring earrings on both arms, two golden armbands around each arm and even golden rings on his toes, mainly his little toes. In his right hand was a long golden staff.

After them were Iatsu Kagayaki and Amaya Yurishi. Iatsu had short spiky black hair up front and going backwards with a stubby beard as well. His skin was tan and he had dark purple eyes that appeared to have cat-like slit pupils. Around his right middle finger was a ring with a purple colored hexagon-shaped diamond. Another noticeable thing was that he had a scar going across his forehead with a bit of it touching his left eyebrow.

Amaya was attractive woman in her thirties with long curly black hair that went halfway down her back and had an ample bust that was on par with Tsunade's. Her skin was lightly tanned and wore light pink lipstick and had brown eyes too. She wore dark blue low heeled sandals and a strand of her hair was hanging over her right shoulder with two grey beads attached to it. The small smile on her face gave her a very motherly like look but her aurora was also one of power.

The next four to enter were Isamu and Tejun along with Jitsurei and Dantai. Isamu was relatively young to his partner and had more of a temper then Tejun who was a lot more levelheaded. He had tan skin and spiky brown hair that was combed backwards going down the back of his head and down his neck too. His eyes were golden and his pupils slit like that of a dragon. Going down his from his right eye over his cheek and stopping at his neck was a long stitched scar. And from what could seen from his arms he had a healthy built body.

Tejun was taller then Isamu by several inches though he was nowhere as big as Kanjo and Agire. He had blackish blue hair that he had combed back that reached his neck with a small ponytail too and two grey streaks going straight down his hair. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a dark green and his teeth looked like shark fangs. Like Fushigi he also wore a pair of geta but these were pink instead of brown. Finally he had two small scars across his left eye.

Jitsurei was of average with black hair with a small portion of the front was dyed brown. The hair tied into a small ponytail pointing upwards with a strand or two loose. His skin was tan and his eyes were a brownish yellow. Underneath his bottom lip were two blue triangles facing upside down, giving them the impression as fangs. Strapped to his back finally was a large black and grey cylinder shaped gourd.

Dantai was of average height too and had tan skin and smooth black hair with a few silver strands combed back behind his ears with a short ponytail at the back of his head. He had a small goatee on his chin. From what could be seen he had two gauntlets on both arms and black fingerless gloves too. The odd part was that he wore a white blindfold over his eyes, which had the kanji for "Hawk Eye" on them. Finally there was a Long Chokuto with a black and yellow wrapped handle, strapped to his waist underneath his cloak.

The last bunch were Gyousei, Osaeru, Fushigi, Misugosu, Ryoiki and Kanjo as they entered the room everyone began taking their seats, which were them facing their partners who sat opposite of them. "So I wonder what the boss man wants us for?" Isamu asked no one in particular.

"I'm sure there is a good reason why Naruto-sama called us all there personally." Kanjo replied.

"Whatever it is I just hope that its fun." Jinbutsu commented with his smirk still on. "I've been pretty bored lately and I'll be pissed if I got pulled away from work for something not worth my time."

"Well I'm sure whatever it is it should be enough to keep you satisfied." Dantai said with his arms folded. "If not then you could always leave. I'm sure we can do things without you, perhaps even better."

Jinbutsu looked at the blindfolded man with a sneer. Then, slowly, he began to flex his fingers as if preparing something. But while he was doing that, Dantai was secretly reaching for his chokuto underneath his cloak. However the two were interrupted by a third person.

"Will you two knock it off?" Akeru asked with his head resting against his hand. "We just sat down and you adults are already getting ready to kill each other, so annoying." He finished before yawning. His partner Nayami rolled her eyes at her partner's lazy attitude.

"Akeru-kun is right. Dantai, Jinbutsu, please try and show restraint in this meeting." Amaya said to the others.

Mikosu, who had fallen asleep, was oblivious to what was happening at the table. However his left eye slowly opened and then his right one as if something woke him up. He then turned to look at his partner. "Hageshi…" He said.

Knowing what his partner was going to say, the Uchiha nodded. "He's here"

Before anyone could react the door opened up fully, letting in a strong gust of wind that seemed to have everyone stiffen at the presence of the three new arrivals, or the one in the center really. Entering the room were Naruto, Yujin on his left and Naruto's partner and right hand man, Enzetsu, on his right. Enzetsu was a little bit taller then Naruto, though that is to be expected since they're about twenty years off from each other. He had spiky hair that was a mix of red and black and held upwards by a green bandana. His skin was tan and his eyes were red while having a fuzz of black hair on his chin. Strapped to his back was a large golden-silver broadsword with a long round red handle that had a small blue egg shaped object at the bottom of the handle.

However everyone's attention was on Naruto. For despite being the youngest out of them all, the power he emitted was both strong and intimidating and furthermore. Even an idiot could tell that this person commanded respect and authority that could not be denied. Most of the members seem to have relaxed somewhat as Naruto sat down while a few remained rooted in their spot. Jinbutsu seemed to have his smile back except this time wider now.

Once Naruto and the other two were seated, said boy spoke first. "I thank you all for coming here so quickly. And thus I'll get straight to business: the killing of a certain snake, named Orochimaru."

**Well there you go! Hope you all liked it and just to let you all know Nisshoku's base is more or less based off of the Tower of Sauron from the Lord of the Rings. That thing is freaking huge!**

**Anyway review!**

**Wacko12**


	5. Plans and the Past

**Next chapter. Now I know some of you are probably are annoyed that I'm using OC for Naruto's group and I can understand that but don't worry I've thought of everything for them including backgrounds and personality. And concerning Naruto being paired with someone, I think I'll just not pair him with everyone. My reasons are that one a lot of people seem to be mostly leaving comments about who he should be paired with instead of actually focusing on the story as a whole. Two I'm not very good with parings excluding my story "Our Lives" which I've just started the next chapter for.**

**Also Happy Thanksgiving!**

**(With Nisshoku)**

"So we're finally making a move on the snake-teme?" Mikosu asked.

"Correct" Naruto said in a calm and authoritative voice that was beyond his age. "While we may have hampered his operations such as saving would-be experiment subjects, especially Kiri refuges with bloodlines, and other things, we have yet to make any real noticeable damage onto him…until now. Yujin has reported that Orochimaru appears to be planning to strike Konoha." Naruto said though he said the village with a hint of venom. However he did such a good job of controlling it that barely anyone noticed or they did but didn't say anything.

"While I don't deny that Orochimaru is an exceptionally powerful individual." Iatsu said. "Even I find it doubtful that he would try and attack Konoha on his own, especially if the reports that the two other Sannins, Tsunade and Jiraiya have been there a lot recently, with the former now running the hospital. He'll need a group of powerful shinobi or an army to back him up in attacking Konoha."

"That is correct Iatsu-san" Yujin said catching everyone's attention. Getting a nod from Naruto the man continued, "I have discovered that Orochimaru has created a hidden village a few years ago in the Land of Rice. It's called Otogakure though from what I've learned its really just various bases set up in the country and several other nations." Yujin reported.

Amaya spoke up this time. "One small village, especially a recently made one will be no match for a powerful village like Konoha. Even if Orochimaru is their leader he will need to ally himself with another village, preferable one of the other major villages." She commented.

That earned some murmurs of agreements from the other members. "Yes that does make sense but who? Kiri is out of the question since they're in a civil war. Iwa and Kumo are known to be on bad terms with Konoha so they're an obvious choice." Tejun said.

"Well if it was Iwa then we would've heard something from Shibuki-sama since Takigakure and its country is in between Earth Country and Fire Country so Iwa-nins moving through would've been reported to Taki and we would've gotten word about it form our spies if not from Shibuki-sama." Fumio added remembering how Nisshoku had helped the young Taki-nin save his village from Suiren and his group of rogue-nins last year. It helped make Shibuki toughen up and helped their jinchuuriki, Fu, to be liked by her village since she helped greatly in defending it. In return the village and Nisshoku had a good relationship and the latter could move through the nation as long as they didn't cause trouble for Taki Shinobi during missions.

"And while true Kumo and Konoha aren't good friends, I doubt that the Raikage Ay would be dumb enough to ally with someone like Orochimaru. The same goes for the Sandaime Tsuchikage Onoki. The old geezer might be grumpy but he isn't stupid." Nayami said remembering the leader of her former village.

"That only leaves Suna then." Isamu said. "But aren't they allies with Konoha?"

"Don't believe everything you see kid." Jinbutsu said in response with a chuckle.

"I'm guessing you know something Jinbutsu?" Mikosu asked knowing that the man had contacts in high places.

With all eyes on him Jinbutsu began to explain. "From what I heard from some other businessmen and upper class people, the Wind Daimyo has been sending most missions that would usually go to Suna to Konoha instead. Word is that the village is growing low on money and might be getting desperate…desperate enough to even, say, make a deal with the devil, or snake in this case." The shade wearing man said.

"Enough" Naruto said, getting everyone's attention. "The question of how Orochimaru is going to invade is not on the table but how we're going to find him and kill him. And our way on how is what Yujin discovered is that a team from Oto is entering the Chunin Exams." Naruto said surprising a few people.

"Why would Orochimaru send a team to enter the Chunin Exams? I can understand maybe to infiltrate the village and get some info or weaken it by killing Konoha genin teams but besides that what other purpose could that hold?" Jitsurei asked.

"Unless they weren't sent to do either" Dantai added, having stayed silent the whole time. "It's possible that Orochimaru sent them to target somebody, a genin perhaps that Orochimaru has taken an interest in." The former Kusa assassin said.

"That might be true but we won't know unless we find out." Akeru said raising his head. "And I'm guessing that the plan is to have some of us infiltrate Konoha as a team entering the Chunin Exams." He said to Naruto, who merely nodded.

"That is correct I've decided that Nayami, Akeru and I will be entering as a team for the Chunin Exams, since out of all of us only us three and Isamu are the only people that can enter without raising suspicion." Naruto replied.

"Wait how come I can't go? And isn't it dangerous for you to go?" Isamu asked, a little bit annoyed of being left out.

"Well for one is because knowing you, you might cause unnecessary damage" This earned a few snickers from the other members. "Also because if we do manage to confront Orochimaru, I'm the only person that can take him down with little trouble, with the others being Yujin, Enzetsu, Jinbutsu, Fushigi, Hageshi and Gyousei. And most of you will be heading towards Water Country to assist the Kiri rebels while the others will remain on standby in case either my team or the ones at Kiri need help, except for Yujin who will scout out for any other information and control communications between teams." Naruto explained.

"Question whose going to be your sensei?" Gyousei asked knowing that a team couldn't enter without a sensei being with them.

Naruto simply said, "Misugosu, his reputation as a former member of the Fire Temple will lower suspicions of us since we'll technically be a team of wandering shinobi or the very least make others wary of looking into us."

It was true actually, Misugosu's status as shinobi and monk, combined with his extraordinary skills in Doton Manipulation, made his reputation even greater then his fellow monk Chiriku, who was a member of the Guardian Twelve of the Fire Country. And even if they tried to look into them, Misugosu would have the protection of the Fire Temple since they are a large and well-respected order of shinobi monks.

"If there are no more questions then this meeting is over. You will all have three days to relax and prepared while Yujin and I handle preparations. That is all." Naruto said and got up, followed by everyone else as they made their way out of the room but Naruto was the last one to leave as he suddenly vanished into thin air VIA his Space-Time Ninjutsu Mikado (God's Gate), planning to speak with a certain someone.

**(Northwest Coast of Land of Whirlpools)**

Naruto reappeared in a grassy field on top of a cliff that looked over the ocean and the many whirlpools that surround the island, the beach underneath the edge of the cliff. But he wasn't alone, for at said cliff's edge was what appeared to be a chair that was hovering a few inches off the ground the person in it facing away from Naruto towards the ocean. The person was Sadahiko Uzumaki though he appeared to have aged more over the past five years. He still wore his cloak over his kimono but now the cloak was more securely around him with the hood covering his entire face, leaving only his mouth exposed, revealing a few strands of red hair and showing the wrinkles on his skin. The left side of the cloak was draped over his legs but not fully covering his black kimono and sandals. His hands and arms were also covered in bandages.

If Sadahiko was surprised by Naruto's sudden arrival, he didn't show it. Instead he began speaking in a calm voice as the younger Uzumaki walked up to him. "This spot has always been my favorite, gives the best view of the ocean then any other spot on the island. I remember when my parents took Mito-imoto and I here to watch the waves and the whirlpools. I even had my wedding here too, along with taking my wife and children here for picnics after that. And I was even able to spend time with my grandkids here too, your mother including, when they were free from schools or chores and I had time to spare." He said with a small smile on his face as Naruto was finally standing beside him, looking out towards the whirlpools. "Even after all those years it still feels like it was only yesterday when the coalition of nations and villages invaded…right in this spot too ironically." Sadahiko said with grim humor.

Since their founding 1,000 years ago, the Uzumaki clan had been known for not just their longevity, high potent chakra and solid chakra shape manipulation, but really for their skills in the art of Fuinjutsu. Their seals were so great that the Uzumaki clan could do anything with them, even taking down entire armies or sealing a bijuu effortlessly. In fact it was because of these things that they were so feared, fear that eventually led to many shinobi villages and nations to band together and wipe the clan from the face of the earth.

But the Uzumaki clan had expected something like this to happen and prepared to defend their home or if the need be, to escape while taking down as many of the invaders as they could, and the latter came as their allies Konoha were unable to help them. The whirlpools around the island proved to be formidable defense against the thousands of ships. It was even worse for the invaders as the Uzumaki clan had somehow put seals into the whirlpools to control them or create more, causing many ships that got to close to them to be destroyed, leaving no survivors of the crews.

Only a few invading shinobi managed to land on the island but even then they had to face hundreds of seals placed over the island along with Uzu-nin that remained to defend their home and buy the rest of the clan time to escape. The casualties the invaders suffered on the island were even greater then the ones they suffered when trying to get pass the whirlpools. And when they finally reached Uzushio, the invaders found the entire village empty, the Uzumaki clan having successfully escaped off the island, though scattered throughout the continent. And the final nail in the coffin was laid when the invaders on the island tried to get into the village to loot whatever goods were left. Because the moment they stepped into the village, a barrier activated, which expanded from the village over the entire island. All the invaders that were on the island were killed by the barrier upon contact, leaving the only survivors being the ones that were still on the ships outside the whirlpools. And with no other way onto the island, as the whirlpools had become even larger and more violent, a by product of the barrier's activation, the remaining invading forces had no choice but to turn around, making it a bittersweet victory.

However not all of the clan left, Sadahiko had stayed behind per request from the clan head at the time, his eldest son Toshiue Uzumaki, Naruto's grandfather. Long before people like Hashirama, Madara and Sadahiko came into existence, the Uzumaki clan had built a large underground vault that deep within the small mountain side of the island, to protect their most important scrolls and items from looters and to preserve the legacy of their clan long after they were gone in the chance a descendant might come to the island. There was also a large space-time seal in the Uzukage's mansion that could teleport someone there too. Originally Yujin, a being created by the Rikudou Sennin a thousand years ago who later on followed Rekishi Uzumaki the clan's ancestor and the Sage's third son due to the friendship Rekishi and Yujin, had been chosen as the vault's caretaker. But Toshiue believed that an Uzumaki was needed in order to help guide the clan in case one day they fell. Sadahiko was chosen because he has been called the strongest shinobi to be born from the clan throughout its history, minus the clan's founder Rekishi. He was also by far the wises member at the time. Sadahiko objected to the plan at first, wanting to fight instead, but later gave in knowing because of his age at the time would be a hindrance for him in using his full strength.

The month before the invaders arrived Sadahiko and the clan spent the time setting up seals all around the vault and outside it too. The seals were design to absorb natural energy and convert it into a source of energy to sustain Sadahiko's life long after his natural lifespan, in Uzumaki time, ended. Once the seals were completed Sadahiko entered a state of slumber in order for his body to become accustom to the energy flowing through his body. It would be a year later when he would wake up however. And when he learned what became of his home and clan, Sadahiko managed to move past his grief and focus on preparing for whatever the future might bring and when the power of the Uzumaki clan would be needed. So for the next few years as the Third Shinobi World War raged on, Sadahiko along with Yujin and the latter's clones, began expanding the boundaries of the vault and turning it into the tower fortress that now serves as Nisshoku's base. During the final touches to the tower Sadahiko sent Yujin to explore the outside world to learn what changes had happened over the years.

It was about five years ago from present time when Yujin had reported that he discovered that Naruto, the son of Kushina who in turn was Sadahiko's granddaughter, was alive and the current jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Being the first relative to be discovered in years, as well as knowing how jinchuuriki are treated, Sadahiko had Yujin go to Konoha to retrieve Naruto and bring him to Whirlpool Country. But unfortunately Yujin arrived to late to save Teuchi and Ayame from being killed, but continued with his mission of bringing Naruto to Sadahiko, especially when he saw that Naruto had awakened the Rinnegan due to his heritage to all three clans. The rest after that is history and with Naruto's help, Sadahiko could now move across the island, though since the seals are more focused at the tower the elder Uzumaki needs the use of a modified wheelchair to move.

Back in the present Naruto kept his eye on the ocean while speaking to his great-grandfather. "We'll be heading to Konoha in a few days. Some of the others will head towards Kiri while the rest remain here in case we need some extra hands at Konoha." Naruto said. "I'll be leaving Kiko-chan here, you okay with that?"

Sadahiko scoffed. "I don't mind having to watch her you should know that by now. Just don't stay there to long then necessary." Sadahiko said.

"I don't plan on it anyway." Naruto replied briskly.

Sadahiko didn't say anything for a moment to the reply. Then he asked, "How are you feeling about this? Going back to Konoha after five years?"

Naruto sighed heavily where a look of anger appeared in his eyes but disappeared as fast as it showed. "I won't deny that I feel a lot of resentment and even hatred towards the village. But I know what happened is in the past, no need to let it cloud my judgment. I have moved on and am happy with what I have. As far as I'm concern, the village is just an old memory I have to revisit." Naruto replied.

Sadahiko nodded, pleased with the answer. He had taught Naruto that while it was understandable to hate something or someone for what they had done, it was foolish to hold onto that grudge for the rest of your life and just try and move on from it. The two spent the rest of the time in comfortable silence, watching the ocean that reflected the setting sun.

**(Three Days Later)**

At the top of the tower, dressed in a black jumpsuit with a hood and red lines over it, Naruto Uzumaki, finished packing the last of his storage scrolls into his backpack. Along with the outfit, his eyes were now normal looking with but instead of blue were purple thanks to a henge that Naruto had used to hide his Rinnegan. Even if no one would recognize him, there was always a chance that someone would recognize the Rinnegan and since, to outsiders, Naruto wasn't affiliated to any village, there would be people that would try and capture Naruto or take his eyes for their own. Waiting for him were Yujin and his adopted daughter Kiko Uzumaki, the latter dressed in her usually dark blue kimono and having a pout on her pale skin face that Naruto found cute while staring at her purple eyes. "Tou-chan, I want to come with you!" She said loudly, not liking that Naruto wasn't letting her come with him.

Naruto chuckled at her before ruffling her reddish brown hair affectionately. "Sorry Kiko-chan but I need you to stay here with Sadahiko-hijiji and Yujin while my team and I take care of some bad guys in Konoha. Maybe next time I will take you with me and we can get some candy too." Naruto said to Kiko who was still pouting but it lessened as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist in a hug. Naruto just smiled softly before returning the hug gently. After a few seconds the embrace end and Yujin, who just stood to the side and remained quiet as to not interrupt to moment, finally spoke, "Naruto-sama, Enzetsu-san has taken his team to meet the Kiri rebels leaving only Jitsurei, Zaiko, Kanjo and Kyoretsu. Jinbuutsu and Iatsu are also on standby but the former had to head back to Tea Country since something popped up while Iatsu has already headed towards Konoha to act as a scout. I've already given Enzetsu a Projection Ball so we can set up a three way communication with his team, the tower and your team." Yujin reported as Kiko returned to his side.

"Very good I know I can entrust the communication between the teams so I will leave all that to you." Naruto said to Yujin who merely nodded in response as the young Rinnegan user teleported towards where his team was waiting.

The team was waiting for him at one of the lower levels at the tower where a large gate stood before them. Nayami was wearing a tight short black kimono with white straps that ended at her thighs. It showed a little bit more of her bust and had no sleeves, revealing her slim well-defined arms while she wore black combat gloves over her hands. Underneath the kimono was a dark blue tank top. She also wore long tight black pants that covered her entire legs and matching black sandals while a white sash was tied around her waist and a kunai pouch attached to her left leg.

Akeru wore a long light blue jacket that was unzipped and revealed the mesh shirt underneath it. Bands were also wrapped around his wrists. For pants he wore long grey pants with the collars pulled up a little to reveal his ankles while he wore dark blue sandals that covered his ankles.

Misugosu wore the usual Shinobi Monk outfit except he had a long green cloak over the outfit and a necklace with red beads over it too. Along with Naruto all of them had backpacks on their backs too. They were all silent as Naruto walked by them, facing the large gate before them. The gate was actually very simple if you ignore its large size. Its shaped was rectangle with the color being pure white with two large cube-shaped grey pillars on both sides of it. With great speed and reflexes Naruto formed the right hand signs and soon the white of the gate turned pitch black automatically. "I've set for the Kagebashi (Shadow Bridge) to take us to a position that's about ten miles away from Konoha. That way we can avoid suspicion understood?" Naruto said. He could've just easily teleport them inside the village but since they were entering the Chunin Exam, not infiltrating the village, they had to enter from the outside through the gate.

The others nodded and without any more words, the four of them stepped into the black gate and disappeared from the room. Many miles away in Fire Country, in the forest that was a mile away from the main road leading to Konoha, a second shadow portal appeared. Stepping out of it was Naruto, followed by Nayami, Akeru and Misugosu. The four managed to land on the ground gracefully while the shadow portal disappeared at the same time.

Akeru cracked his neck a little. "Damn I hate when we go through that Kagebashi it feels like you're being packed in something small and you can't get out. Why couldn't we've just flown on one of your summons Naruto?" He moaned as he began massaging his right arm.

"Oh stop complaining Akeru-kun! It was the quickest way to travel here so we could make it the week before the exams start. It was also the safest since we might've been noticed if we flew on a giant bird." Nayami said as she glared at her partner.

Akeru didn't respond to her except for a quick glance. "It's true that using the Kagebashi has risks but its an effective Space-Time ninjutsu for transporting large amounts of people or objects if you know the coordinates of the destination. Its how the Uzumaki clan managed to flee the island during the invasion on Whirlpool Country. The problem was that there were so many people and not enough time so they had to send in large groups at a time." Naruto replied before looking around their surroundings. "I don't sense any chakra signatures but just in case." Naruto looked at Misugosu who hadn't said anything when they arrived. "Misugosu, do you detect anyone?" Naruto asked since he couldn't detect people that didn't have chakra signatures with the Rinnegan yet.

Misugosu nodded before placing his right hand on the ground and closed his eyes to concentrate for any pulses in the ground made by humans. After a minute or two he stopped and looked up at Naruto. "I sense no humans anywhere near us for about a mile Naruto-sama. Nevertheless I suggest we move through the forest just in case to avoid detection at least until we're closer to Konoha." The Shinobi Monk said.

"Agreed" Naruto said. "We'll move through the forest as Misugosu suggested and once we enter Konoha and settle into a hotel we'll meet with Iatsu and plan our next move. Now lets go." And with that Naruto took off, with the other three following right behind.

**Well I hope you all like this chapter as well as the summary of how Sadahiko was still alive but couldn't be there for Naruto.**

**Also starting now I'll put down two members each of the group to explain their backgrounds and personalities. That way people can feel better and know how they act and such.**

**Team Naruto Uzumaki and Enzetsu Hyomen**

**Naruto Uzumaki**

**Background: **The son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze AKA the Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and the heir to the Uzumaki Clan, Naruto life was changed tragically on the day he was born when his parents were killed fighting the Kyuubi, and was forced to become its third Jinchuuriki. As such for the first eight years of his life he was treated horribly and scorned by the villagers and shinobi of Konoha, the same village his parents died to protect. At the age of eight his life changed when the owner of a Ramen stand and his daughter, who were the few people that treated him kindly, were killed by shinobi who sought his death. Filled with grief and anger Naruto awoken his hidden Kekkei Genkai, the Rinnegan and killed his attackers. It was at the same time that Sadahiko, through Yujin, discovered that his granddaughter's son was still alive and sent Yujin to bring Naruto to Whirlpool Country, ironically coming at the same moment when Naruto awoke his Rinnegan but too late to save Ayame and Teuchi. Convinced by his ancestor to take up the mantle of the Rikudou Sennin, Naruto for the past five years trained to master his dojutsu, the Uzumaki fuinjutsu and every other aspect Naruto would need. On the third year under Sadahiko's advice, Naruto and Yujin set out to find people to join their group, from famous shinobi and samurais to those that had been no more then ordinary people and within a year Naruto formed Nisshoku and by the time it was formed he managed to control and use the Kyuubi's chakra, later befriending the bijuu enough to learn his name, Kurama. Naruto also adopted Kiko, who was just a toddler when her village was killed by corrupted Konoha shinobi.

**Personality: **Ever since the event Naruto had become more serious and showed less emotion only during certain times such as when he's with people he really cares about, his adopted daughter or other members of Nisshoku for example. Despite being justified to hold a grudge or hate Konoha for what its people had done to him, Naruto does not really act on it and has learned that letting the past control him is both foolish and pointless and does not let it control him. And he still possess a bit of a prankster and humorous he had when he was younger, and he cracks jokes now and then all the while keeping a straight face most of the time. He also believes in all three sons of the Rikudou Sennin ideas for the key of peace: Power from the Uchiha Ancestor, the oldest son, love from the Senju Ancestor, the middle son, and Wisdom from the Uzumaki Ancestor, the youngest son. While he does believe there is justice in the world, he claims to only follow where his will guides him.

**Enzetsu Hyomen**

**Background: **Enzetsu was born in Uzushiogakure from the Uzumaki Clan and had become an Uzu-nin and fought during the Third Shinobi World War. He was one of the many survivors of the clan to escape when Uzushio was destroyed and later became a wanderer while changing his surname to Hyomen since many villages were still-hunting them during the time. It was several years later where Naruto and Yujin, the former a fellow Uzumaki, approached him and offer him a chance to come back to his homeland and fight for a noble cause. Without hesitation Enzetsu agreed and became the first person to join Nisshoku, earning the Tsurugiha, one of the many weapons forged by the Uzumaki clan from over eight hundred years ago and also became Naruto's partner and one of his most trusted subordinates.

**Personality: **Unlike Naruto, Enzetsu is more carefree and would joke around now and then, even during battle. However when he is in battle he is completely focused at the task at hand and doesn't waste time performing flashy moves when fighting, though he does have time to talk during a fight. He also has confidence in his abilities, since Naruto usually puts him in charge of important missions, but doesn't deny that there are some battles that he can't win or opponents he can't beat. Enzetsu also cares deeply for the welfare of Kiko, Naruto's adopted daughter, due to the fact she is a child whose life was changed drastically at an early age for her. This may stem from the fact that the lives of many children changed, or worse ended, during the destruction of Uzushio and he feels that creating a world where they no longer have to cry at night in fear or the love of a parent is a world worth fighting for. This is a belief shared deeply by other members of Nisshoku, Naruto especially. The one thing Enzetsu really hates is the shinobi villages or really the shinobi in them that believe that they are superior to others or that they're the good guys. He dislikes when shinobi believe that they are better simply because of what village they come from and he really hates when they think that they are on the side of justice because as he says a lot, _"How can shinobi be good guys if they kill others on a whim?"_ To him a shinobi is not good or bad, just human who follows human nature.

**Again Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Wacko12**


	6. Konoha and Family Lines

**Next Chapter! Yeah! Also I've decided Naruto will not be paired with anyone! And if you were thinking that he would be paired with Nayami then you're wrong! She's being paired with another person…but I won't tell. Anyway on with the story folks! So read, enjoy and review! Also check out my challenges on my profile and PM me if you're interested.**

**(Konoha, at a Hotel)**

Nayami let out a relief sigh as she plopped on the bed backwards. The team had arrived at Konoha two hours ago and managed to get in with little difficulty. After all with the sensei being the fame Misugosu no Tetsu Chikyu (Misugosu of the Iron Earth), than you know that it would be hard to deny a team access into the Chunin Exam, even if they are wandering-nin. Naruto and Yujin also managed to purchase four rooms for each of them in a five-star hotel under Misugosu's name to avoid suspicion.

"Well you seem to be comfortable." A familiar voice said. Nayami shifted her head, to lazy to get up, to the left to look at the entrance to see Akeru looking at her with his usual bored look.

Nayami gave him a glare. "Well unlike you and some of the others, I prefer resting for a bit after going so fast like we did getting here. "Also you could try knocking Akeru." She huffed as she jumped out of the bed.

Akeru shrugged. "The door was open, which meant you were decent and you were right there so I didn't see the point. Besides you wouldn't knock on my door so why should I for you?" He said in a monotone voice.

Nayami just glared at him some more, which didn't faze Akeru in the slightest. The tension in the room was dropped when Misugosu appeared behind Akeru, still wearing his ninja monk outfit but this time no cloak over it. "I see that you two have settled down nicely in our temporary abode." Misugosu said, ignoring the glare Nayami was giving Akeru.

Dropping her glare Nayami got out of bed and put on her sandals while Akeru looked at Misugosu. "From the way you phrased it I assume that you already checked on Naruto-san." Akeru said.

"Naruto-sama had already unpacked and told me that he wanted to visit someone and take a look around the village for anything suspicious. He said we could take this day to relax but to keep our eyes open just in case and most of all not to draw any attentions to ourselves." Misugosu said to both Akeru and Nayami.

"Yahoo! A whole day to relax!" Nayami cheered when she heard this. Moving quickly she grabbed Akeru's hand and dragged him along past Misugosu and down the hallway. "Come on Akeru lets go see what this village has for fun! Or maybe we can check out their training fields! I've been itching for a rematch since our last spar!" Nayami said excitedly while dragging an annoyed Akeru. Misugosu just closed his eyes and shook his exasperatedly but there was a small grin on his face as he followed the two at a normal calm pace.

**With Naruto**

Naruto had just finished placing flowers in front of both tombstones of Teuchi and Ayame Ichiraku, the two people that had saved his life five years ago at the cost of their own. Naruto made it a fact that he would pay his respects to them in what might be his last time in Konoha. He stood there for a minute or two in silence before finally speaking, "Well I guess this is goodbye Teuchi-jiji, Ayame-neechan. Thanks for everything for the first few years of my life." Naruto said with alone tear going down his right cheek before he disappeared, heading towards his next destination: The Namikaze Estate.

What should've been his home was still under lock due to the fact that supposedly all living members of the Yondaime Hokage were "deceased" Also since only someone of blood relation could get into the estate, the seals set up by Minato and Kushina kept technically everyone out, denying them the many scrolls filled with jutsu, money and other items of importance. 'So that means only I can access them.' Naruto thought to himself as he warped out of thin air in front of the estate, which fortunately was away from the more crowded areas of Konoha due to Minato wanting some privacy like a lot of other wealthy people do. He then began walking forward, not even feeling the barrier as he went through it and finally opened the front door to enter the estate.

Once he was inside Naruto took a moment to take in the house's inner area. It was dark at first but Naruto fixed that quickly by turning on the lights, which were surprisingly still working after all these years. He saw that the room he entered was the living room and it basically looked like a normal living room. It as filled with a sofa, chairs, a coffee table, a few smaller tables, T.V, and some picture frames hanging on the wall. One of the frames had a picture of his parents when they were around his age, their Konoha headbands on their foreheads. **"Heh I remember that time, that was a few days after the Yondaime saved Kushina from those Kumo-nins."** Kurama murmured when it saw the image from within Naruto's mindscape.

"They both seem pretty happy." Naruto noted to Kurama as he saw the wide grins on both of his parent's faces. Also in between them their hands were intertwined with one another, a symbol of their love for one another taking fruit.

"**Agreed, even though I never really I had interaction with Kushina, or Mito for that matter, I could sense that Kushina was very lonely when she moved to Konoha, especially after I was sealed and Mito passed away. Being saved and realizing that someone actually cared for her was probably one of the best moments of her life, besides finding out she was pregnant with you years later." **Kurama said.

Naruto had long since forgiven Kurama for both killing his parents on the night of his birth and being the source of Naruto's misery for the first eight years of his life. That mask bastard had merely controlled Kurama and the biju was merely acting on survival instincts of not wanting to be sealed. In fact, as taught to him by Sadahiko, the malicious chakra that the bijuu had wasn't something to be blamed on them but rather humans really. Sadahiko explained that human's fear towards the bijus led to them trying to capture/kill the biju because of their power, resulting in the biju's evil feeling chakra towards others. Kurama backed this up saying that during its early life, Kurama and the other chakra tail beasts hadn't done anything to the humans, the latter being the ones who attacked first. In fact from what Kurama said, Shukaku's madness and lust for blood was a way of fighting back against the humans as well as defend itself too.

However the two did agree that if they ever find the person responsible for deaths of Naruto's mother and for enslaving Kurama would suffer a long a painful death. That similar agreement was a bonus in the friendship they have now.

"Well as much as I would love to look over this stuff more slowly right now I should send it to hijiji right away." Naruto muttered to himself as he began pulling in several picture frames through an invisible portal from the palm of his hand.

**Whirlpool, Nisshoku Headquarters**

Sadahiko had been sitting at the top floor of the tower reading when a loud noise of items falling and hitting the ground startled him. Looking over behind his chair he saw several items all in perfect condition lying on the floor. Said items consisted of furniture, picture frames, utensils, mirrors, scrolls and other miscellaneous items. Kiko, who had been drawing in the same room, was already examining the items with childlike curiosity.

"Well it looks like Naruto was joking about getting everything out of his parent's house." Sadahiko said to himself as he scanned each item while Kiko did the same though less thoroughly. "He even brought back the kitchen sink…" The Elder Uzumaki added with a sweat drop forming at the back of his head.

However his focus soon shifted to something that made his eyes widen in shock. Reaching downwards he picked up a sheathed sword, a katana that was longer then a normal katana would usually be, being about two meters longer. It had a round grey tsuba with four points sticking out of it while the handle had a grey and blue wrapped pattern and the very bottom of it, the hilt, was dark blue. With the skills of one experienced wielding a sword, Sadahiko pulled the blade out of the black sheath, revealing that the blade was entirely crimson red instead of the usual silver. "Thank goodness he managed to recover the Sekirei that Kushina-chan took with her. If this had fallen into the wrong hands then I don't know what would've happened." Sadahiko said to himself as he examined the blade.

The blade was one of the many sacred items of the Uzumaki Clan and was actually forged by the clan's ancestor and founder, Rekishi Uzumaki. The sword's abilities were based around sealing and chakra shape manipulation, meaning it could absorb jutsus used by the wielder's enemies to either be used to heal any wounds the wielder has, increase their chakra/stamina reserves or repair the blade in the event it got damage. As for the latter it could also change the blade's size and shape, making it a very flexible weapon. But the final and probably the most terrifying power of the sword was that it could absorb an enemy's life force upon either contact or when the enemy has already been killed, with the life force being used similarly as if the blade had absorbed chakra or jutsu. Legend states actually that during the first battle that the weapon was used the sword had sucked the life force of so many people that its blade had been dyed blood red, thus Sekirei was the name given to it.

Kushina had been given the weapon when she left Uzushio to become the next jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. She had already been trained to wield the sword and the clan believed it would also be a lot safer with her as well. Due to her death both Naruto and Sadahiko had decided that it was time to retrieve it and infiltrating Konoha for the Chunin Exams was the best opportunity.

"Yeah! Ramen!" Kiko squealed in delight as she picked up said item labeled instant microwave ramen, still good judging by its condition. Though that was confirmed when on the top of the lid had an Uzumaki seal that was used for preserving things, such as ramen.

"Well I guess that means we can celebrate this little mission with some ramen Kiko-chan." Sadahiko said, smiling when the little girl cheered happily.

**Back In Konoha, Hokage's Office**

Hiruzen was smoking his pipe as he looked at the many Jonins standing before him and with Iruka, a Chunin Instructor, sitting beside him on his right. All of the jonin before him were all instructors for the various Genin teams of Konoha. "So I assume that does it for the teams participating in the Chunin Exams?" Hiruzen asked as he looked at the list of nominated teams. The most notable ones were the only three genin teams this year plus one team that graduated a year earlier; Team 7 of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Sai, Team 8 of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, Team 9 of Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Tenten Hagureshi and Team 10 of Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. There were a few other teams joining but the other senseis felt that their teams weren't ready yet for the Chunin Exams.

There were a few murmurs, replying to the question. Hiruzen was about to dismiss them when Asuma Sarutobi, leader of Team 10 and Hiruzen's son, spoke up. "Hey pops, just curious but I heard that a wandering team led by Misugosu Tsudzuke is entering the exams. Is that true?" The young Sarutobi asked while smoking his cigarette, to the annoyance of Kurenai Yuhi, the redeye kunoichi and leader of Team 8, and standing right next Asuma.

Not surprise by the question his son asked, Hiruzen nodded. "Yes Misugosu-san registered his team this morning as a wandering-nin team." The Hokage replied.

There were some murmuring amongst the jonins but was halted by Hiruzen who finally dismissed them and allowed the jonins to file out of the Hokage's office along with Iruka. The last to leave were Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma. "So Kakashi it seems that the time has come for my cute little youthful genins to shine over your genins." Gai said to his eternal rival.

Kakashi had a bored look on his face as he responded to Gai. "Huh did you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked in a monotone voice.

"Gah curse you and your hip cool attitude!" Gai exclaimed as he wept anime tears.

Ignoring the little exchange between her colleagues Kurenai spoke to Asuma. "Whose Misugosu anyway Asuma-kun? You seemed very interested when you first heard the rumors." Kurenai asked the man.

Asuma let out a drag of smoke. "Well I never met the man personally but I heard a lot about him from Chiriku during my time as one of the Twelve Guardians of the Fire Daimyo." He said to Kurenai as well as Kakashi and Gai, the two other males listening in. "Chiriku spoke of him in high regards since he was a fellow Fire Monk and said that Misugosu was stronger then him and his Earth Manipulation were so great that they put Iwa-shinobi, who are know for their Doton Techniques, to shame." The Sarutobi said.

"I've also heard of him too." Kakashi added. "And his title as Misugosu no Tetsu Chikyu is well earned since it is said that he could make even a grain of sand as strong as iron. Even Raiton users would have difficulty overcoming Misugosu's Doton techniques, having to use high-level Raiton techniques. Even then Misugosu would be a difficult adversary to defeat."

"Yosh this man sounds like a strong man indeed. I would be very interesting in facing him in a spar!" Gai said enthusiastically after hearing Misugosu's skills.

"Huh you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked, causing Gai to weep again and curse Kakashi's "Hip Cool Attitude"

"Anyway you can bet that these students of his will be skilled." Asuma said earning nods of agreement from the others.

Unknown to them in the Hokage's office, similar thoughts were going through Hiruzen's mind as he stared at the registration papers of the wandering-nin team led by Misugosu, or to be more precise the picture of one of the members of said team. Not looking away from the picture Hiruzen spoke, "You know you can come out now right Jiraiya-kun?" The Hokage said to what appeared as thin air but was instead Jiraiya coming out the walls, having just canceled his Camouflage Technique.

"One of these days I'm going to get you old man." Jiraiya joked as he stood beside his sensei. "Anyway you wanted to see me about something." The perverted hermit commented.

"Its about the wandering-nin team whose sensei is Misugosu Tsudzuke. I noticed something about one of the members." Hiruzen said as he handed the paper to Jiraiya for the Toad Sannin to examine,

Jiraiya took it and the first thing he looked at was the name, which immediately got his attention. "Sadahiko Uzumaki?" The Toad Sage said.

"Yes that is the boy's name, which is also the same name of a famous and powerful member of the same clan too." Hiruzen said as he saw the look in Jiraiya's face, indicating that he remembered. Taking out his pipe, Hiruzen let out a sigh. "Perhaps I'm being a bit paranoid but I can't help but feel like there's something that involves this boy." The Hokage commented.

"You want me to keep an eye on this team?" Jiraiya asked, trying to confirm what his sensei was saying.

"No but it never hurts to keep some tabs on the suspicious ones." Hiruzen said before shifting topics. "Anyway you had sent a messenger toad earlier concerning a certain wayward student of mine correct?"

**Back with Naruto**

After finishing up with the Namikaze Estate Naruto decided to wander around the village a little bit more. As he looked around he noticed that little had changed since he left the village five years ago. And fortunately no one really paid him any mind due to the fact he no longer had blonde hair, blue eyes and his henge also hid his whisker marks.

Now and then he would check in on the others by sensing their chakra. Thanks to the Rinnegan and the training he underwent with Sadahiko, Naruto had perfect chakra control as well as chakra sensing, so it was easy for him to locate them. Currently Naruto had stopped near an alleyway, out of view from others. From what he could tell, Nayami and Akeru were checking out several food stands, Misugosu was meditating near one of the isolated training areas and Iatsu was…

"You weren't supposed to report until the end of the day Iatsu." Naruto said to at first seemed to be nothing but thin air. However coming out the shadows was none other then Iatsu Kagayaki. "Did something happen?" Naruto asked.

"Several things" Iatsu said before continuing once he made sure no one saw them. "Well first of all I learned that one of the genins, a boy from Sunagakure, is a jinchuuriki participating in the Chunin Exams."

"**He's right, I sense one of my brethren in this village too. And its Shukaku from what it feels like, especially if the jinchuuriki is from Suna since that's where the crazy Tanuki was sealed."** Kurama said to Naruto before the redhead continued listening to Iatsu.

"Also I think I managed to figure out what Orochimaru is after. I noticed that the genin team from Oto has been surveying the Uchiha Clan members, specifically Sasuke Uchiha." Iatsu reported.

Naruto rubbed his chin, taking in all of this information. Yujin had found out that a few months after the Uchiha Massacre, Orochimaru had tried to steal Itachi's eyes but the Sannin failed and was forced to retreat. 'Could he be after Sasuke's sharingan then? It would be easier for Orochimaru to do that since Sasuke isn't as strong as Itachi.' Naruto thought to himself.

The young Uzumaki turned back towards Iatsu. "For now we'll keep this in mind. I'll have a clone keep an eye on Sasuke and even his mother and sister but I don't think we'll have to worry much. Orochimaru won't try doing anything in broad daylight, especially not when the Hokage has ANBU on standby, what with teams from other Shinobi Villages here for the Exams.

"I'll try and keep an eye on things here but it won't be easy though since unlike Yujin-san I need to use shadows to move undetected but I can still be visible spotted if someone looks carefully enough." Iatsu commented since he knew that Yujin Molecular Manipulation ability allowed him to actually fuse with different materials such as earth, wood, water and even fire and wind. Because of that he can completely hide his chakra while remaining unseen by the naked eye.

"I understand your reason for caution and normally I would dispatch Yujin for this kind of thing but I can't since he's needed to find Orochimaru's bases and he can't do that as efficiently with his clones." Naruto explained to Iatsu. "Anything else?" Naruto asked the Dark Release user.

Iatsu paused before replying, even taking a quick look around before speaking. "I don't know what it is but a day or two before your arrival I sensed a source of power that is very sinister." Iatsu said nervously.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Source of power? Do you mean chakra?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. It feels similar to chakra but different…only a lot darker but more tuned in with nature. Like the energy is a part of nature or the same as it." Iatsu described.

The young Uzumaki frowned at hearing that. To him it sounded like it was something related to natural energy, the energy of nature used for senjutsu. While he was curious about this he knew that they had to be more focused on other things. "I admit that this is a curious development we should focus more on the objective that brought us here. But for now you can look into this if you choose too just don't get to caught into it in case I need you understood?" Naruto said to Iatsu.

"Yes Naruto-sama" Iatsu said as he sunk back into the shadows, leaving Naruto alone.

"**You know if I were you then I would just kill those Uchiha if that snake is really after them." **Kurama suggested to Naruto.

"I'm not going to kill them for that reason and don't say stuff about that just because you hate Uchiha Clan just for what Madara did you too." Naruto rebuffed before adding, "And besides don't forget that Hageshi is an Uchiha and I'm also part Uchiha too."

Sadahiko had explained both sides of Naruto's family thanks to what he already knew and what Yujin discovered. From his mother's side Naruto was the grandson of Toshiue Uzumaki, the eldest child of Sadahiko Uzumaki, thus making Kushina's side full Uzumaki. Naruto's father side was Senju and Uchiha. Minato's father was Kashu Senju, the son of the Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju and Himeko Uzumaki, Sadahiko's cousin whom Tobirama had fallen in love with despite difference in personalities since whereas Tobirama was stern and strict Himeko balanced that with her gentleness and kindness.

Minato's mother was an Uchiha, Kimiko Uchiha and while records say she was the younger sister of Kagami Uchiha, in truth she was the daughter of Madara Uchiha and Ayumi Uchiha, the latter notably having dark red hair rather then the usual Uchiha black hair. According to Sadahiko, Ayumi was one of the two women that Madara had ever loved, the other women being Megumi Uchiha. However Ayumi and Madara became lovers first but kept it hidden due to the fact that Ayumi wasn't part of the main house of the Uchiha Clan while Madara was.

Ayumi had died giving birth to Kimiko, suffering from an illness at the time, and only lived long enough to hold her daughter and name her. Fortunately not only did Kimiko inherit Madara's black hair instead of Ayumi's red hair, hiding who her mother was, but Sadahiko and Izuna Uchiha were the only one who knew of this but kept it secret the former having found out years later. However Madara was still grieving over the death of Ayumi and also feared that numerous enemies, due to her being his daughter, might target Kimiko. So to protect her Madara gave her to one of the few Uchiha members that he could fully trust, and coincidentally that person was Kagami's father. Sadahiko believed that Kimiko knew of her connection to Madara despite never being told however. It would be many years later, after the founding of Konoha that Kimiko and Kashu fell in love and after the death of Tobirama. In Kashu's grief over his father's death, with his mother having died two years earlier, the two passionately solidify their relationship and the results were a child named Minato Namikaze, whose surname was given to him in order to hide his lineage to both the Senju Clan and Uchiha Clan. Since it would cause many problems if a child born from two powerful clans were to be discovered.

Of course this led to the question: Since Minato was a Senju and a Uzumaki from his father's side and an Uchiha from his mother's side, why didn't he awaken the Rinnegan? Naruto had asked that very same question to Sadahiko. The elder Uzumaki had actually been looking into that and while he didn't have a solid answer he had something he believed to be closer to the truth. Sadahiko theorized that Minato's Senju and Uchiha side were stronger then his Uzumaki side and overshadowed it in a manner of speaking. But also the Senju part was probably stronger then the Uchiha part in Minato as well, thus denying Minato from having the sharingan but still making Minato an Senju-Uchiha. Sadahiko had admitted that it wasn't the best answer but the most sound since things revolving around Kekkei Genkai being passed on were still hard to grasp unless they were sub-elemental bloodlines, those were easier to understand.

"**Hmph, first of all you're more Uzumaki then Senju and Uchiha. Along with that fact that you've proven yourself worthy as my Old Man's successor is enough for me not want to eat you. Also I'll admit that I wasn't really please of having you recruit a full-blooded Uchiha. But I admit that Hageshi's proven himself that he isn't like the rest of his damn clan." **Kurama retorted in the present.

"That and he got on his hand and knees before you, apologizing for what his father Madara did to you." Naruto added as he began walking out of the alleyway and somehow reappearing next to one of Konoha's public parks. He remembered that time when he learned that Hageshi was the son of Madara from Madara's second lover Megumi Uchiha, thus making Hageshi the younger half-brother of Kimiko and thus Naruto's granduncle.

"**I'm still surprise you don't find it weird that your granduncle is one of your subordinates." **Kurama said since even he felt it was kind of odd that a person, a thirteen year old no less, would have a subordinate that was one of their older relatives.

"Heh I'm a shinobi and even in my short life I've seen a lot of weird things and will probably see more so that doesn't really bother me…" Naruto had managed to say before his senses kicked in and the Rinnegan user managed to spin around a catch an object that would've hit his stomach.

Said object turned out to be a yellow ball with a single red stripe. And it didn't take long for him to figure out who the owner was as a little girl, no more then three years old by the looks of it, was trotting up to him. Her skin was fair and she had black somewhat onyx eyes, which matched her black hair that had two small pigtails at the bottom of her head. She wore a simple mid-dark blue kimono, with the sleeves covering her hands a little, held by a white sash and had toddler size red sandals on her feet. She stared up at him silently for a second before stretching her hands out towards the ball, making a grabbing gesture with her little fingers.

"Is this yours?" Naruto asked kindly the young Uchiha, since judging by the small chakra signature she was given was similar to all Uchiha members. The little girl gave no vocal reply but merely nodded her head shyly. As Naruto gave her the ball he heard a voice from behind the little girl.

"Rika-chan please don't run ahead of me like that. I don't want you to get lost." An older woman exclaimed as she finally caught up with the little girl. The woman had long black with bangs hanging on both sides of her face and matched her black eyes, Her skin was fair and she only wore a simple brown blouse with a dark purple skirt and blue shinobi sandals. Judging by her chakra, Naruto immediately knew that this woman was the girl's mother and thus had to be Mikoto Uchiha, an old friend of his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

Mikoto finally took notice of Naruto as her daughter waddled back towards her. "Oh I'm sorry, I hope Rika wasn't bothering you." Mikoto said kindly.

"None at all ma'am just giving back her ball." Naruto replied kindly.

Mikoto just nodded though for some reason she thought she knew him from somewhere. But she put that at the back of her mind as she looked towards her daughter. "What do you say Rika-chan?" Mikoto asked.

"Thank you…" The little girl said shyly as she hid behind mother. Naruto just gave her a friendly smile before doing a quick bow to Mikoto and walked off. He didn't notice though the long distance stare Mikoto was giving him, a thought in her mind that she felt she knew the redhead from somewhere.

**Unknown Location**

"So you were detected?" An unknown female voice said in a displease tone.

In response, a male's voice, with an annoyed tone in it, grunted. "Hey don't act as if you could do any better then me bitch! I didn't know that the Dark Release user was so skilled as a sensor, I thought that since that Dantai guy of Nisshoku wasn't in the village, it would be easier for me to move about!"

"True we underestimated the sensory skills of the other members of Nisshoku, though that Iatsu person probably sensed you from the use of his chakra nature." The female replied. "Though they don't seem to be aware of your exact location so we can still continue with the plan albeit more discreetly since now you have to make sure you're not spotted by either Konoha or Nisshoku."

"Indeed" A new voice, an older male's, said. "Zankoku you can still continue your reconnaissance but don't get to close to the Nisshoku members. You only need to stay in the village long enough to finish up the tasks until Orochimaru makes his move." The older male voice said. "And then we'll be a step closer to completing our goal and destroying Sadahiko Uzumaki in revenge for what he did."

**Yep it's another group in the story and a bad group too with some kind of connection to Sadahiko! But what only I know! Ha ha ha ha! Anyway hoped you all like this. Just to let you know doing Minato's family background wasn't easy and so I just did what sounded the most logically as Shino would put it.**

**And on a different subject here's the next team to be introduced! Hope you like all of them!**

**Team Hageshi Uchiha and Mikosu Sasageru**

**Hageshi Uchiha**

**Background: **Hageshi Uchiha is the legitimate son of Madara Uchiha and Megumi Uchiha, thus making him Kimiko Uchiha's younger half-brother and Naruto's Granduncle. Megumi was a childhood crush of Madara whom he later fell in love with, a feeling that she returned. This did not become clear though until a few years after the death of Ayumi Uchiha, which was when Madara and Megumi secretly married due to the dangers that would befall Megumi if anyone found out about their relationship. Their marriage happened a year before the Uchiha and the Senju Clan signed a truce and began the construction of Konoha. During the early stages of the village's founding there were still high tensions between the two great clans that only increased due to Madara's actions. Not wanting for anymore fighting and fearing that such a thing would come in the future, a small group of Uchiha split away from the rest of the clan and left Konoha, one of them including Megumi. A year after leaving the village Megumi discovered she was pregnant with Hageshi. Two years after giving birth to Hageshi, Madara had approached the small Uchiha settlement having left Konoha. Madara had tried to convince Megumi to come with him but she refused and when he learned of the fact that the two-year old Hageshi was his son, Madara understood her reason and left, knowing that Megumi would never want to endanger her child despite her love for Madara. According to Hageshi the years afterwards were a blur for him, with the settlement slowly dispersing due to either having to move a lot, fighting off bandits or other shinobi, or many families just wanting to settle down. When Hageshi was nineteen Megumi died and her death caused Hageshi to awaken his Mangekyo Sharingan and with the aid of several scrolls Megumi had in her possession, given to her by Madara, Hageshi was able to learn about the risks of the Mangekyo Sharingan and properly utilize its abilities. He also took Megumi's red earring as a memento of his mother. The next few years Hageshi worked as a lone mercenary while keeping his Sharingan a secret in order to hide his heritage. But as time went on Hageshi had faced many battles that forced him to use the Mangekyo Sharingan, which slowly destroyed his sight. Later in the middle of the Second Shinobi World War Hageshi stumbled upon Kimiko Uchiha, who had been fatally wounded and upon trying to help her, the two discovered that they were siblings through the same father. Close to death Kimiko's last request was for Hageshi to take her Sharingan, which also had the Mangekyo Sharingan, to replace with his own eyes so that he could live without fearing of a going blind. Her reasons in her own, and last words, were "I just discovered I have a little brother, the least I can do is help him after I'm gone." Mournfully Hageshi followed her last request and took her eyes and then secretly brought her body back to Konoha where she could be buried. He then implanted Kimiko's sharingan and gained the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan as well as Kimiko's unique dojutsu technique, Kojiki. The next few years are unknown but Naruto had come upon Hageshi while the older man was near death. Naruto managed to save Hageshi and upon explaining who he was, Hageshi decided to join Naruto's group as a way to protect Kimiko's legacy, becoming one of Naruto's most loyal subordinates.

**Personality:** Unlike his father who succumbed to it, Hageshi is one of the few Uchiha who did not fall to the clan's Curse of Hatred due to his time with his mother. However like many Uchiha members Hageshi retains a stoic facial feature, rarely show any emotions. But he does possess a dark humor of sorts, saying things that others would find scary, all the while keeping a straight face. The only times when he opens up more is when he is with his precious people, namely being some of the members of Nisshoku. Hageshi also has two other notable traits, the first one is that despite others claiming him to be one of the most powerful members of Nisshoku, Hageshi is not ashame to admit that there are others that could do things that he can't and thus he's not afraid to ask others for aid. The second trait is that Hageshi tends to look at things from both sides in order to understand a person's actions. A prime example is his view on the actions of his father; while he disagrees of what he father did Hageshi understands the reasons behind them and thus doesn't hate Madara. His view towards his father were also influenced from the stories his mother told Hageshi about the man.

**Mikosu Sasageru**

**Background:** Born in the Land of Iron Mikosu was part of a long line of samurai and even at a young age strive to become a powerful swordsman. However tragedy struck Mikosu at the age of seven when a political rival and now rogue samurai warlord murdered his parents, leaving Mikosu as the sole survivor of the attack. Mifune, the Leader of the Land of Iron and a close friend of Mikosu's father, took the boy in and trained him to become a samurai. At the age of nineteen Mikosu became a well known samurai, respected by his friends and subordinates and feared by his enemies, wielding one of the three legendary swords of the Sandaishin, the Raijin, which had been in his family's possession for generations. But one day his past came back to haunt him at the age of twenty-five. He and a squadron of samurai had been sent on border patrol when they ran into a large group of rogue samurai and in the confusion a fight had broken out with Mikosu automatically being knocked out at the get go. When he woke up he discovered that the land had been stained with the blood of his men, who had not stood a chance against the larger enemy force. Wracked with guilt and shame Mikosu went out on his own to hunt down the rogue samurai to avenge his men. He hunted the group for three days before finally discovering them. With ease and skills fueled by rage Mikosu slaughtered the group of ronin (rogue samurai) but not before discovering the group's objective; they had stolen another of the Sandaishin swords, Wadatsumi, on orders from their master, who had already possessed the third and final Sandaishin sword, Fuijin. Their master was the same man who killed Mikosu's parents. Now armed with another sword and the knowledge that he learned, Mikosu decided to continue his hunt and kill the man, for the sake of avenging his parents and retrieving the final sacred sword. He spent the next year hunting the man down and when he finally did, the location being a fortress, Mikosu assaulted it on his own, cutting down everyone in his path, losing himself to his rage and bloodlust as many of the soldiers became terrified of him because of his killing intent that he leaked out. After four hours of brutal fighting Mikosu finally killed the warlord and took the third and final sword of the Sandaishin and now wielded all three of them. But he had become a changed man as he looked at the field of corpses and realized that he had dishonored himself, losing himself to his bloodlust and thus decided not to return to the Land of Iron but become a wandering samurai. It would be a few years later when Mikosu was approached by Naruto and Yujin and the offer to join Nisshoku was given. Seeing this as a chance to put his talents to good use, Mikosu joined right away.

**Personality: **Mikosu is a very serious man, always being calm and stern, though he is capable of losing his temper when something really riles him up. Many times he appears to be very intimidating, easily frightening weaker opponents, sometimes making his enemies lose the will to fight just by looking into Mikosu's eyes. As one raised and trained in the ways of a samurai, Mikosu has a great sense of honor though it has lessened after his self-imposed exile where it only extends to when someone insults him or those he holds dear. This honor sometimes extends to stubbornness as he rarely retreat from a fights unless it's for a good reason. Mikosu is also very respectful to those that he believe deserves said respect and becomes disgusted at those who demand just because of their status. Besides that Mikosu also has shown a very bloodthirsty side, a trait he gained during his hunt for the rogue samurai warlord. He can become antsy when there is a fight nearby and shows excitement when facing against a powerful opponent. During these times he sports a maniacal grin on his face that frightens both his enemies and his allies sometimes. Mikosu prefers to avoid fights with weaker people but will fight them if necessary. Another trait is that Mikosu dislikes not only those whom he believes are in the wrong, but also those that don't do things halfway or take thing seriously. He believes that once you set your sights on something, you must follow it through to the end and if you're given a responsibility, such as leadership, you must take it seriously with no mistakes, otherwise, in Mikosu's view, you're worthless or in his words "a dull blade".

**NOTES: Kojiki (Record of Ancient Matters) is the oldest extant chronicle in real life Japan and contains various myths that revolve around the origin of the four home islands of Japan and the Kami and are part of the inspiration behind Shinto practices and myths. You can look it up to learn more online.**


End file.
